


Casino Royale

by pikajo14



Series: When in Vegas [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Depression, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pain, Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are just trying to live their lives, but everything around them is chaos. Tarble is pregnant with Yamcha’s child, Nappa and Raditz have to deal with the son they never knew, and now Future Trunks and Gohan have just dropped a bomb on them; but as the two hold on to that craziness, a blast from Goku's past comes along and it feels like nothing can ever be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the last part to this ongoing series. I hope you all enjoy it.

Tarble sighed as he looked down at his stomach. He still couldn’t believe that he was pregnant. Yamcha was standing next to him as Bulma was talking with Chichi. The prince wanted to leave, but they were waiting on Raditz and Nappa. He could still hear the two of them going at it upstairs. He figured that it was okay; those two had been separated by the sound of it.

But Tarble’s major concern had to be the fact that Vegeta and Goku didn’t know about this little development. He didn’t know how his brother would react to it. Would Vegeta try to kill Yamcha?

“Calm down, everything is going to be fine.” Yamcha said, taking his lover’s hand.

Tarble wanted to tell his lover that he wasn’t worrying too much, but that would be a lie. “But how am I going to be a parent?” His stomach began to bounce around once more.

Yamcha could see his lover turning green and handed him a bucket. “You didn’t know how to be in a relationship before me. We can always ask Vegeta and Goku questions.”

The smaller saiyan rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child. The last thing I need is those two innocents giving me advice.”

The human laughed. “Babe, I wouldn’t let that pride of yours get in the way. If they can help, let them.”

The noise from upstairs ceased, making the prince sigh. He wanted to get over to Vegeta’s before the kids got back home from school. He smirked for a second at how they might walk in on the two of them. He would have to congratulate his brother on getting laid. Part of him wondered how long it took for them to take the plunge. It had been a while since he had seen his brother.

He began to feel sick again as Nappa and Raditz came downstairs. They looked to be in a better mood than before. Tarble sighed. “Let’s get going. Trunks and Goten get out of school soon.”

Before Nappa or Raditz could as any questions, Yamcha scooped up the prince in his arms. “Don’t try to argue, Babe. You’re in no condition to fly and you know it.”

Tarble pouted, but didn’t argue. His stomach hurt way too much for him to complain right now. “What are you two waiting for?”

Nappa stilled, then sighed. He was interested in Vegeta finding a mate, but he didn’t think that it would be Kakarot. He looked at Raditz and his mate gave him a nod as they walked outside of the house. “We are still going to need a place to stay.”

“Bulma should have that covered,” Yamcha stated, flying up with Tarble’s arms around his neck.

Raditz watched Nappa fly up, then followed the group. He looked down at the planet below them. Back when he was alive, he hated this place. But some of that had to do with being separated from his mate on top of Kakarot failing his mission.

However, Raditz couldn’t help but wonder how his brother had seduced the prince. Vegeta was a stick in the mud, so his brother had to have pulled out all of the stops when courting him.

Nappa looked around in shock at what seemed to be a simple house. “This is it?” He couldn’t believe that the prince of all saiyans was living like this. He was bound to hear Vegeta cursing soon enough.

Yamcha put Tarble down, then proceeded to knock on the door. They waited a couple of seconds until Goku opened the door. “Yamcha, Tarble? Why didn’t you call?” the warrior asked, then noticed the two saiyan’s behind them. “Why are they here?”

“There was a snag. Is Vegeta around?” Yamcha asked sheepishly.

Goku turned red. “He’s here…we…we were just cleaning up…”

Tarble began to chuckle to himself. He touched his face. “Goku, you got a little something right here.”

The warrior turned even redder as he wiped the side of his face. He was sure that he had licked up most of that mess. “Kakarot, who’s here?” Vegeta growled from inside. His voice was getting closer to the door.

Yamcha and Tarble watched as the prince walked over. Vegeta stared at the visitors then froze as he saw Raditz and Nappa standing in the back. “Why are they here?”

“That’s what I said,” Goku grumbled. He was still embarrassed from earlier.

“That can wait. Aren’t you going to let us in like a good host should?” Tarble teased his older brother.

Vegeta grumbled, but let the group in. He had cleaned up most of the house already. As long as they stayed away from the kitchen, it would all be good. He had taken Kakarot pretty hard in there. He was surprised that his mate was still walking around.

Nappa looked around the inside of the house and still felt confused. How was Vegeta living here? This wasn’t the kind of place that the prince would normally be okay with. Raditz sat down next to him on the couch, while Tarble sat down in a chair. The younger prince was starting to feel nauseous again.

“Do you guys have a bucket we can use?” Yamcha asked.

Goku stared at the human. “Why would you need that?”

“Tarble’s a little under the weather,” Yamcha said, thinking about how Vegeta was going to kill him when he found out.

“Then why is he here?” Vegeta growled as he remained standing. He looked over at his brother, knowing something serious must have happened for him to be out when he was sick. “Just start talking, Kakarot will go get the bucket.”

As Goku left the room, Yamcha began to pray to himself. Tarble opened his mouth and said the words that would seal his fate. “I’m pregnant.”

Vegeta stared at his brother in confusion, then shook his head. “Repeat that for me.”

“I’m pregnant,” Tarble said.

Vegeta began to laugh, but was stopped by Nappa. “Our kind are all men…so we had to find a way to reproduce.”

The prince couldn’t believe what was hearing. “So, the beta male knocked you up?” Tarble nodded as Yamcha sweated. “Kakarot, get back in here!”

Goku walked back in with the bucket and passed it to Tarble. “What is it, Vegeta?”

Vegeta couldn’t hold it back anymore as he began to laugh into his warrior’s side. “My brother…haha he’s…” The prince fell into his lover’s arms. Which only left Goku confused.

“You broke Vegeta!” the warrior said, staring at them.

Tarble glared at his brother; this wasn’t funny. “We’re having a baby,” Yamcha said, looking very annoyed.

Goku smiled, then began to laugh against his mate. “Those two…haha.”

“I know.” Vegeta was practically dying from laughter. Just the idea of his brother being a parent was laughable.

“It’s not funny!” Tarble snapped, his eyes glowing at the two of them.

Goku froze, then snapped his teeth. “Watch yourself!”

Vegeta placed his hand on his mate’s chest to keep him in place. “Like you’re ready for a kid.” The prince could feel the pressure coming off of his mate at the moment. He needed to cool Kakarot down or his mate would probably kill all of them.

“We’re not getting younger,” Yamcha began.

Goku stared at the couple with a smirk. “You two like your freetime, don’t you?”

“What about it?” Tarble shouted back.

Vegeta saw where his mate was going with this. “You can just say good-bye to that freetime.” He could see Tarble gaping at him. “Those before work romps will be getting up and getting them ready for school.”

“Your afternoons, will be cleaning up after them,” Goku continued. “Rarely are you done by the time they get home.”

Vegeta clenched his fingers in Kakarot’s tank top. “Then you get through dinner before getting them to bed. But as soon as you think you’re all alone, there’s a small knock on the door.”

“Someone had a bad dream, so he’s sleeping between you,” Goku chuckled. “So, you wait till morning, but get no sleep. Just so you can repeat the cycle again.”

“But you two do it all of the time!” Tarble said in horror.

“Well, we are pretty organized about it. We just got the free time today because we stocked up on meat,” Goku said, looking down at his mate.

Nappa and Raditz stared at each other. They knew that Kakarot had a child, but it had been many years since then. “Did you have another boy, Kakarot?” Raditz asked.

Goku stared at his brother. “It’s Goku, and yes, I did.” He looked over at Nappa, noticing how close they were. “Are you two together?”

Vegeta looked at his fellow elite, then sighed. “You know, I’m not an idiot.”

“Was it that obvious?” Nappa said, turning red.

“I figured it out before Raditz died,” Vegeta stated. “I didn’t know you were mates until later though.” The prince pointed to the mark on his neck. “I believe that Raditz has one of these on his thigh.”

“I’m sorry to have lied to you, My Prince,” Nappa said, only for Goku to growl at him. “Was it something I said?”

Vegeta stared up at his mate. His reunion wasn’t sitting well with his warrior. “I would refrain from calling me by my title in that manner,” the prince turned red.

Nappa looked over at Raditz. His mate shrugged at him as Goku wrapped his arms and tail around Vegeta possessively. “He’s “My” Prince!”

Vegeta turned redder from embarrassment, but at the same time, he felt turned on. Kakarot was basically telling the others to back off, while using the title that the prince loved to hear from his lips.

“Sorry, Kakarot,” Raditz said, watching his brother and the prince. It was hard to believe that this was the same man that betrayed him. That goof ball had disappeared.

“It’s Goku,” Goku growled, as he stared down at Vegeta. He thought that his prince would be angry with him, but clearly, he was doing something right. There was a look of pure lust staring back at him. The warrior smirked down at his lover, while the rest just stared at them.

Yamcha cleared his throat. “You know, can you two keep your hands off of each other for a couple more minutes?”

Vegeta sighed, letting go of Kakarot’s shirt. “You came here during our alone time. Kakarot and I barely get time together with the kids here.”

Raditz and Nappa waited for Kakarot to say something to Vegeta, but he didn’t. Tarble laughed at the look on their faces. “Only Vegeta gets to call him, Kakarot.”

Goku looked at Tarble then turned red. “Anyway, we can have this talk later. Why don’t you guys come back tomorrow night or something?” He was getting agitated.

“Wait, you said kids…” Nappa began. Why did Tarble have them brought back if those two already had kids?

Goku chuckled. “My youngest son from my first marriage lives here with us, as does Vegeta’s son from his first marriage.”

Nappa’s jaw dropped, followed by Raditz’s. Vegeta frowned. “It wasn’t really a marriage. It was a one night stand that lasted far longer than it should have.”

Goku stared down at his mate. “If I wasn’t dead, would you have left Bulma a lot quicker?”

Vegeta turned red. “Like you would have left the harpy.”

“But I did leave Chichi for you. You were the one that offered Goten and I a place to stay.” His tail kept the prince’s back against his chest.

The prince turned redder. “She turned you into a clown!” Vegeta snapped in embarrassment.

Goku smiled down at the prince. “Were you jealous?” Normally, he wouldn’t tease Vegeta this much, but the idea of his prince getting jealous over Chichi was quite the turn on. He had to wonder how long Vegeta had feelings for him.

“I thought you were a fool,” Vegeta growled as he stared up at his lover. His eyes softened as he looked up at Kakarot. “A fool that was wasting his time with a deranged harpy.”

Nappa and Raditz just stared. The idea of Vegeta being in a relationship was odd to them. For Raditz the hard part was that it was his brother, and from the look of it, the two were clearly into each other. “So…how did it happen?” Nappa asked curiously. From what he last knew, those two were poised to kill each other. Tarble leaned forward, he had wanted to know how it happened as well.

Vegeta grinned up at Kakarot. “Well…Kakarot came over here for a spar…”

The warrior stared down at the prince. “We were so tired, but at some point…that spar had changed. Before I knew it, we were kissing each other.”

“Less than a week after that, we were living with each other,” Vegeta said. “We’ve been together since.”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “Even if they were crushing on each other for years,” the human said under his breath.

Goku turned red. “What are you talking about, Yamcha?”

“After you guys got together, I started to think back on everything, and I really have no idea why I didn’t see it before,” Yamcha said, counting the moments on his fingers. “Goku told Krillin not to kill Vegeta after they fought; when Goku was out of commission on Namek, Vegeta put him in a tank to heal him; after Vegeta was killed by Frieza, Goku was able to turn Super Saiyan; Vegeta came back to Earth after Frieza was taken care of; the two of you were always trying to show off in front of each other; Vegeta got with Bulma to make Goku jealous; after Cell was defeated, Vegeta stopped training for a while because he was depressed.” Yamcha smirked as the prince and warrior gaped at him. “Did I leave anything out?”

Tarble chuckled. “Don’t forget how my brother ran off to train as soon as he found out that Goku was coming back for a day. Then my brother convinced him to be brought back to life.”

Vegeta was bright red. “That had nothing to do with…”

“Brother, don’t lie to me.” The younger prince laughed. “It was all over your face. I knew that you had feelings for a man back when I showed up at that party with Yamcha.” Vegeta stayed quiet, he wondered how his brother had figured it out? Tarble chuckled. “You accepted me pretty quickly, followed by breaking things off with Bulma. I knew that something was up. It wasn’t until my mate brought out his old photo album that I saw that spark. It was all over your face.”

Goku would have glared at Tarble for mocking his mate, but he was overjoyed. “You liked me that much?” he asked, looking down to find Vegeta, completely embarrassed.

“No!” The prince snapped. “I was just interested in your past! That’s all!”

Goku turned red. “But if you didn’t like me, then why did you want to know?”

“You’re my rival. Besides, what the beta male had was interesting.” Vegeta crossed his arms and pouted.

Goku’s eyes went wide as he remembered, then turned red. “Is that how you found out about Red Ribbon?!” He had wanted that to stay in the dark, mainly because he didn’t want the prince to get any ideas.

“What if it was?” Vegeta smirked up at his mate, finding the warrior looking almost terrified at that knowledge. “Why is that a problem? It’s nice to know that you weren’t always some push over for these humans.”

Goku sighed, pinching the bridge between his eyes. “Can we just drop it?”

“You were the one that brought it up!” Vegeta snapped, getting in Kakarot’s face.

“I said drop it,” Goku growled, his voice getting dangerously low.

Yamcha stood in front of Tarble, while the other two saiyans stared at Goku and Vegeta in horror. “We should probably leave,” Yamcha said, grabbing Tarble.

The saiyans barely made it out the door when they heard the arguing intensify. “How the hell are they together?” Raditz breathed to himself.

Tarble sighed as he felt sick to his stomach. “We did interrupt them. If you’ve ever been walked in on, you would know that kind of frustration.”

Yamcha began to laugh. “Like that time that Goku burst into our bedroom when we were doing it?”

Tarble turned red, just as the arguing changed into something else. He grinned as the snarls turned into moans.

Nappa turned red as he heard Kakarot call out. “Deep…oh, Vegeta…harder…”

“We should probably leave,” Yamcha stated. “We can come back tomorrow night…if Tarble remembers to call them.”

The smaller saiyan nodded, then turned red as something made a crashing sound inside of the house. Goku was still moaning though, asking his brother for more. He had to wonder if he would get this needy of Yamcha after the baby came. Would it be like Vegeta had said? Would they really have no time for each other anymore?

Yamcha leaned down, seeing the discomforted look on his lover’s face. “Let’s go home.” He looked over at Nappa and Raditz. “Why don’t you two go back to Bulma’s? She’ll have a house waiting for you.”

The two saiyans flew off, leaving Yamcha alone with Tarble. “Baby, do you think we’re ready to be parents?”

Yamcha turned red. “Well…I always wanted a family.” The smaller man looked downward and the human knew exactly what his lover was thinking. So, the human grabbed Tarble’s chin, pulling the saiyan’s face up so that he could stare into those eyes. “It doesn’t matter that you’re a man. I wanted those things with you…I figured that we could always adopt.”

Tarble couldn’t believe it. “Yamcha…I…” Before he could speak, the human had leaned down and kissed him. The saiyan closed his eyes, knotting his fingers in his lover’s shirt. He turned red as Yamcha pulled up to look into his eyes.

“Let’s go home…I think we need to celebrate,” the human said, scooping up his lover then flying off. He smiled down at Tarble as the saiyan purred into his neck.

* * *

Nappa sighed. He still couldn’t believe what they had just witnessed. “So Vegeta and Kakarot…”

Raditz stared back at him and grinned. “I never would have thought it was possible. Vegeta just seemed so uptight about everything and Kakarot was never loyal to his bloodline.”

“I wonder what the prince sees in him,” Nappa growled. He didn’t know if he liked this or not.

Raditz flew in front of him, stopping the older man in place. “You know…we could wait to go back to that Bulma lady’s house.”

Nappa could see his mate lowering into a vast canyon below them. He followed, to find his lover removing his armor. “You really did miss me, Youngblood?”

Raditz moaned as Nappa pushed him against the wall of the canyon. “Shut up and take me, Oldman.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Nappa chuckled, making the canyon echo as he proceeded to take his mate.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks glanced over at his boyfriend. Gohan was pacing in front of the phone. The bookworm was nervous about calling his father. It wasn’t like the time traveler didn’t understand his anxiety; telling Vegeta that he was gay didn’t seem like an easy task. Although, Trunks did have to wonder why his father was living with Goku in the first place. The two were always rivals. He just didn’t understand how they lived together without blowing the place up.

Gohan finally, after gathering his resolve, picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang a couple of times before Goten answered it. “Hey, Goten, can you put dad on?”

Goten agreed and ran to get their father. When Goku’s voice came over the line, the bookworm froze once more. How was he going to come out to his father? “Hello? Gohan?” Goku asked on the line, causing his son to snap out of his trance.

“I…I haven’t seen you in a while,” Gohan said quickly. “I was thinking that it would be good to get together sometime and talk.” He waited for his father to bring up training; that was the norm.

“Well, we are having a bunch of people for dinner tonight, how about you come by?” Goku said, feeling a bit nervous himself. How was he going to tell his eldest son about his relationship with Vegeta? Sure, he now knew it was normal for saiyans, but Gohan was half human. There was bound to be some disgust.

“Okay! Is it okay if I bring someone with me?” Gohan asked, at least there would be other people at this gathering. Maybe Tarble and Yamcha would be there, that would soften the blow.

“Sure, we’ll have plenty of food,” Goku began. “Who’s coming with you?” He began to wonder if it was one of his old friends that didn’t like gays. That would be disastrous.

Gohan sighed. “It’s a friend I met up with in college.” He didn’t want to say any more, part of this was a surprise for Vegeta anyway. He did notice that his father was suspicious of any newcomers, which was odd. Normally, he would be more open to anyone that Gohan liked. “So, what time is this party?”

Goku noticed that there was nervousness in his son’s voice. Was Gohan bringing his girlfriend? “Around 5 or 6, Vegeta and I got to go hunting soon, I think we’re going to get your uncle and Nappa to join us.”

“That’s fine… WHAT!” Gohan was in shock. How did Raditz and Nappa get brought back? When did they get brought back? Why was his dad even talking to them?

“Gohan, don’t worry about it. They’ve changed,” the warrior said. “Raditz and Nappa are resettling into everything.”

The bookworm let out another sigh. “I’ll take your word for it.” He said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. Trunks was staring at him with a questioning look. “I still don’t know how this is going to go.”

“We have to tell them at some point,” the time traveler answered, putting his arms around his lover. “It’s just best to get it over with.” Not that Trunks wasn’t afraid of Vegeta finding out, he was bound to get punched in the face or worse… although, he was surprised that his mother in this timeline was completely fine with him being gay. Hell, he didn’t think Chichi would take it that well either. “We’ll be fine as long as we’re together, Bookworm.”

Gohan felt Trunks purring into his neck and smiled. “Why don’t I give you a little something, Tiger?” The two ended up in their basement apartment. They wanted some alone time before they got blasted into the next century.

* * *

Vegeta shook his head as Nappa and Raditz walked into this house. “You could have knocked.” Not that he would be able to do anything with Kakarot right now. Trunks and Goten didn’t have school today, so they were sitting in front of the tv watching that Ginyu show again.

Nappa was about to say something when Trunks jumped on the couch. “Get ‘em Red Ranger!”

“Just call the Megazord already,” Goten said, almost yawning. He had figured out the formula of this show and was now bored with it. “Can we watch something else?”

Nappa and Raditz stared at the boys. They knew Kakarot and the prince had children from previous couplings, but this was their first time seeing Vegeta’s son. As Trunks turned his face, they could see the royal features shining through that purple hair. “Papa, who are they?”

Vegeta sighed. “Trunks turn off that TV and get ready, we’re going hunting.”

“Yeah!” Goten jumped down from the couch and almost into Raditz’s arms. “Who are you?”

Raditz’s eyes almost teared up. This was definitely Kakarot’s boy. “I’m your Uncle Raditz, and this is Uncle Nappa.”

Goten smiled and turned his face back to Trunks. “I have two gay uncles too!”

“So, there are more of them?” Trunks asked, as he came closer. He looked at his father. “Papa, is something happening?” He could tell that his father was keeping something from him.

“We’re having a get together tonight. I want you two on your best behavior.” Both boys frowned. “If you want to get that energy out, then take it out on our prey.” Goten and Trunks smiled before running out the door. “Hey, you forgot your jackets!” It was starting to get cold out.

Goku came out of the kitchen, noticing their visitors, but ignored him. “We’re going to have to get extra. Gohan is coming. He said he was bringing a friend.”

Vegeta looked back at his mate. “Can we even fit that many people at the table?” It was going to be difficult to do that in such a small house.

“I think we’ll be fine. We can always eat in the living room if we have to,” Goku stated, looking over his prince. “I just hope Gohan takes this well.”

“It will be fine, Kakarot. The boy is level headed,” The prince said before looking at the others. “What are you two doing standing around? Go find some food.”

Goku suddenly got an idea. “They can go fishing. The boys will be going after some fowl. Vegeta and I can get the main course.” He already had an idea where to find some good boars for roasting.

Nappa nodded, it would be nice to be alone with his lover. It seemed like this house was crazy, the old man didn’t know how either of them did it. “That should be fine.” He grabbed Raditz’s hand and the two went outside and flew off towards a nearby lake. As they landed, Raditz stared at him, there was a look of sadness on his face. “Keep your chin up, Youngblood.”

Raditz whined. “It’s…it’s just not fair. Tarble is pregnant, Vegeta and my brother have children… why couldn’t I have…” He was stopped by Nappa’s lips. He felt those strong arms around him as he attempted to hold back tears.

“It doesn’t matter, Raditz. We’re alive, we can try again.” Nappa purred into his mate’s neck as he tried to calm him. It took a while, but Raditz was finally okay to start fishing. They weren’t used to this way of fishing. Usually, they would just dive in, but it was too cold for that.

As Raditz caught his third fish, he heard something coming from the woods. It sounded like two people were arguing, it was probably Kakarot and Vegeta. He shook his head, how did people who argued like they did, end up together? It was a mystery. Settling himself besides Nappa, he tried not to think of it as the sounds began to change.

* * *

Vegeta growled, they had just lost track of a boar because some human hunter fired off that gun of his. The prince was out for blood. They had only found one deer so far, so he was growing desperate.

Goku had to hold back his lover. “It’s just a human, we’ll find another.” At the same time, Earth’s hero could sense that the boys had returned home and were taking care of the birds they got. Goku took satisfaction in how proficient they had become. “Calm yourself, Vegeta.”

Vegeta snarled. “We don’t have enough, Kakarot, and I won’t be made a fool of!” He planned to argue, but felt his mate’s lips against his neck as the warrior held him close.

“No one thinks you’re a fool, My Prince. If they did, I would blast them.” Goku wrapped his tail around Vegeta’s in an attempt to calm him, but instead found something else on the air. That delicious smell of his mate, wafted into his nose and the warrior couldn’t get enough. Goku couldn’t stop himself from finding the bite mark he left on Vegeta’s neck and sucking on it. The prince moaned softly against him, telling Goku that he was doing the right thing. The warrior’s length was springing to life. They had never been in this position… Sure, Goku fingered the prince on occasion, but never had he found his cock brushed up against his mate’s ass. “Do you want to swap?” the warrior asked, not knowing what Vegeta truly wanted. Goku would love to take his mate, but he wasn’t going to push his prince into something he wasn’t ready for.

“I…oh.” Vegeta began to rub his ass against that tight bulge. He had been wondering if something more than Kakarot’s fingers would feel good. His warrior liked when his cock was inside of him, why wouldn’t Vegeta like Kakarot inside, too? “We…we can…oh.” The prince felt his pants being undone. His warrior was licking at that wonderful spot on his neck and wasn’t stopping. “Kaka…oh, Kakarot,” Vegeta moaned, feelings pants hit the ground. His lover pushed him face first against a tree before lowering himself. The prince would have asked, but he felt a strong pair of lips kissing at his cheeks before pulling them apart. “Oh…ah.” A wet tongue was circling the tight ring of muscle around his ass, licking him as much as possible. The prince’s head flew back as he gave into the pleasure that Kakarot was promising. It was rare to see his warrior be this dominant, and Vegeta would take that anytime he could get it.

Goku groaned as he pulled back from his prince’s ass. He sucked on his fingers, followed by him pushing them inside of his lover. Vegeta whimpered with need, sending all of the warrior’s blood south. He needed to take that ass. It was begging for him. Even after he had four of his fingers inside, it didn’t seem like enough for his prince. “You want me?” Goku almost moaned at the idea. He longed for the day where he would enter his prince like this.

Vegeta held on to the tree, before sending his tail around his mate’s cock. “Kaka…I…” He felt his warrior rise to his feet behind him. That strong tail found his own member, stroking it slowly. “I…oh, fuck me.” He couldn’t take it anymore.

Earth’s hero spit into his hand before stroking himself. Grabbing Vegeta’s hips, he rubbed himself against the loosened hole. “Vegeta…you want me… inside?” He was moaning as he felt himself almost slip into that tight cavern.

The prince let out a whimper as he gave in and begged for it. “Yes…oh, oh…KakaROT!” In pushed that strong, hard member. Slowly, Kakarot moved inside of him, erasing any pain. “Deep…oh, yes.”

Goku groaned. It was just so tight. “My…oh, My Prince.” He thrust in harder, feeling just how tight his mate was. “Oh, yeah…so…so tight.”

Vegeta moaned, digging his fingers into the tree. “Oh…faster…oh, Kakarot… My Warrior.” He was moaning with need. Never before had his voice been this high pitched. Each thrust was better than the last. “Fuck…oh, fuck.” That dick was so good. Why hadn’t he let Kakarot inside before? “My…oh, my warrior…”

Goku heard those words, forcing him to go faster. “You…oh, that’s so good…fuck, I love you…” He pushed all the way in. “Love My Prince…”

Vegeta felt his balls clench as he lost himself against the tree. It felt like more than just an explosion had rocked his body…it went all the way down to his soul. That hard rod was still moving inside of him until a growl sounded behind his neck and his insides warmed. The prince heard a string of purrs behind him and answered them with purrs of his own. “I didn’t expect you to go that far, My Warrior.”

Goku panted, sweat covered his forehead as he pulled out. “I would do anything for you, My Prince.” He nibbled on Vegeta’s ear as some deer crossed a nearby ridge. “Now why don’t we pull up our pants and get some dinner on the table?”

“I thought you would never ask.” The prince flew after him in a daze. There was nothing that could piss him off today. Not a damn thing.

* * *

Raditz and Nappa sat there in silence. It seemed that the rest of the fish had been scared off by the echoing moans that Vegeta and Kakarot had made. The younger looked at the older in shock. “I…”

“I didn’t take Vegeta for a bottom,” Nappa said, finishing his sentence. They heard a rumbling sound as a tree fell over and slammed into the ground. “I guess that was the poor tree they were using for leverage.”

Raditz almost smirked. “I didn’t think my brother had it in him.” To have seduced and taken the ass of the saiyan prince had to be one hell of an undertaking. If their dead were buried, they would be rolling in their graves. “I just hope he knows what he’s doing.”

“You and me both.”

* * *

Finally, dusk was upon them. Trunks had to push Gohan out of the house. His lover wasn’t in the mood to do this, but it was now or never. As they got closer to the house, the time traveler could see the younger version of himself playing with another boy. Trunks had seen the pictures and knew that it was Gohan’s younger brother. Watching them was Yamcha… and someone he didn’t know. Trunks took in the saiyan tail with a puzzled look on his face. The man looked like a shorter version of his dad, but there was a small bang coming down his widow’s peak. The lavender saiyan looked at his boyfriend, only to see how pale Gohan was. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Gohan sighed, looking down as Nappa and Raditz came out of the house. Why did there have to be so many people? This would be so much easier if it was just his dad and Vegeta. Hell, he could even deal with Goten and the present Trunks being here, but Yamcha, Tarble… and two of the men that tried to kill him. This was just nuts. “Any questions on who’s there?” Gohan bet his lover had to feel a little overwhelmed at the number of people there as well.

“Who’s the short one?” The time traveler had heard stories about the other two from his mother and Gohan in the future timeline. Instead, that smaller one was a mystery.

“What would be your uncle Tarble. Remember when I said that Yamcha had a boyfriend?” Gohan stated as they landed.

Trunks couldn’t believe it. He remembered that his mother said something about having a gay uncle, but seeing was believing. As they got closer, the group saw them. Those who didn’t know him seemed confused, especially the younger version of himself. Yamcha ran over though. “Wow, Trunks, I didn’t think you would come back to this time!”

The time traveler gave him a friendly smile. “There really isn’t a chance for a good education over in my time, so I took the time machine and headed here.” While he spoke the door to the house opened, and Goku walked out with Vegeta, the two were laughing until they saw him.

His father ran up to him. “Has something happened?” Vegeta remembered the last time his son had come to the future. The androids and cell had been a problem… was something else harming the future?

Trunks shook his head. “No, I was just telling Yamcha that there really isn’t much for me there, so I came back to do some studying.”

Vegeta scoffed. “Studying?” he crossed his arms. “Why would you need to study?” His future son was an ideal warrior.

“Oh, I…I just needed some space from mom.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Sure, he was living with his mother now, but it wasn’t the same mom.

“How long have you been back?” Vegeta wanted to know everything. Why had Trunks stayed away? The woman had to be keeping this from him. He growled in anger, only for Kakarot to come up behind him and place his hand on his shoulder.

“Al…almost a year.” Trunks said quietly. “Don’t be mad, I wanted to do things on my own for a while…that and I didn’t know how you would react.”

Gohan turned red at those words, only to mentally curse as he noticed Tarble. The younger saiyan prince was grinning. Their secret had been found out by the former playboy. “We ended up being roommates at school,” Gohan chimed in, trying to take some heat off of his lover.

Goku thought that over. “So, you’ve been living with Trunks for over a year?” Earth’s hero felt a bit embarrassed. It was almost time for his relationship with Vegeta to come out. He wasn’t sure that Gohan would be happy about it. “Actually, son…” Goku placed his hand on the back of his head. “We need to talk.”

Gohan stiffened, but knew it needed to come out. “Dad…I’m…”

“Son, I’m…” Goku began.

“With Trunks.”

“With Vegeta.”

Both father and son stared at each other, then to the other’s lover and back. “You’re…you’re dating Trunks?” Vegeta began, looking at his future son.

Trunks turned red. “Yeah…” his eyes cast down. “That’s why I left the future. Mom didn’t like that I was gay.” He was waiting for the yelling to start, only for Goku’s words to finally sink in. “Wait…are you with Goku?” His father turned red as Earth’s hero placed an arm around him. At the same time, their tails found each other.

Gohan’s jaw had dropped. “When did this happen?”

Goku looked over at his mate. “About 6 months ago…” the warrior stated.

Everything had become awkward until Nappa shook his head. “And this is the problem with this planet. Having two sexes is too confusing.”

Raditz laughed at that. “Really, two is a problem? From what I remember Zarbon’s race had 6.”

“Don’t bring up that shithead,” Nappa growled. The last person he wanted to talk about was the man who was obsessed with his mate.

Tarble walked over slapping his eldest nephew on the back. “Please tell me that you know how sex works.” The time traveler and bookworm nodded as they blushed. “Oh, thank Kami.” He pointed at his brother. “I’ve never met two people so sexually dense in my life.”

Vegeta snarled. “I’m going to kill you!” He tried to strike, but Kakarot was holding him back.

“Remember, Vegeta, Tarble’s pregnant,” Goku said into his lover’s ear.

Trunks and Gohan watched as the party became a massive mess around them, only to have their hands tugged. The time traveler found his present-self staring up at him with questions. “This is a little bizarre.” He lowered himself so that he could talk with kid Trunks, while Gohan turned his attention to his brother. “So, Dad and Vegeta?”

Goten nodded. “Yeah, Daddy looks a lot happier than he used to.”

The bookworm ruffled his brother’s hair. He wasn’t going to question that Tarble was pregnant. Nappa had already spelled out that saiyans only had one sex. Breeding had to happen somehow.

Goku finally got the prince to calm down and the talking stopped as the party realized that something wasn’t right. Someone was watching their every move. “Boys…” Goku’s voice became serious. “Go inside.”

“But, Dad,” Both boys groaned.

“Do as your father says!” Vegeta snapped, it was almost as if the hair on the back his neck was standing up. Trunks and Goten didn’t question him as the entire group turned to the direction the warrior and his prince were facing.

Crackling leaves sounded under the feet of what appeared to be their uninvited guest. Only for a built figure to come out of the brush, his eyes filled with hatred on the verge of blood lust. None of the others mattered; only his targets, Son Goku and Prince Vegeta.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Yamcha felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Tarble, why don’t you go inside with the boys?” He could tell that this presence wasn’t friendly. His mate didn’t even question him. Tarble had to know it was dangerous if Goku and Vegeta removed their children.

This left the group to stare at the rogue saiyan. His long hair was almost touching the ground. Snarls hit the air as he looked between each member of the group. Kabu knew exactly what his targets looked like. “Son Goku, Prince Vegeta.” His eyes narrowed. “Prepare to die.”

Both saiyans waited for the first attack. This opponent felt a bit familiar, but it wasn’t in the way Goku normally would think. The younger saiyan dove forward, attempting to punch him in the face. Earth’s hero caught the blow, while glaring at the one targeting his family. “Why do you want us to die?” he asked, but was thrown back as the man twisted enough to hit him in the gut. Goku snarled as he pulled himself up from the ground. Vegeta had taken over the fight. The prince zoomed around the young man, landing a strong elbow to the stomach in one go.

“I believe my mate asked you a question.” The prince stared down darkly at the young saiyan. His hand was prepared to fire an attack. He could sense that that power was still lower than his own. “Answer it before I end your miserable life.”

Kabu snapped his teeth. “Like I need to answer anything from the likes of you!” He swept his feet against the ground, only for the prince to sense his movements and fly up. “So, running away?”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed as he allowed super saiyan to take over. “You really do have a death wish. Too bad, you could have made a decent fighter.” The prince was charging up an attack. If this boy wanted to die, he would give him his wish.

Raditz stared at the newcomer, something didn’t seem right. His eye looked over those features and he drew closer to the prince’s beam of destruction. Finally, he was standing in the pathway of the beam. Nappa was about to run after him, but he noticed that Vegeta was stalling.

The long maned saiyan stared up at the young man. “Who are you?” There was something odd about this. If he didn’t know better, he would think this young man was a combo of himself and the old man.

“That doesn’t matter,” the young man growled, but he felt a little confused by how long this man’s hair was. It was a lot like his own.

Raditz took in the armor of Frieza’s army. “I used to wear that, but that was a long time ago.” He kept looking over features. Raditz kept seeing bits and pieces of himself in that face, but this couldn’t be right. There had to be something else going on. “Where are your parents?”

The young man blinked. “What does that have to do with-?”

“My name is Raditz, what is yours?” The maned saiyan was sure that he was correct. Something was telling him that he was making the right call here.

Nappa felt confused and walked forward. Vegeta had landed next to Kakarot. The human remained by their side. The old man got closer, wondering why the Youngblood had gotten close to the intruder.

The young man’s eyes went wide. “Raditz? Your name is Raditz?” He couldn’t believe it. That was his mother’s name! Zarbon had said it many a time. He received a nod and looked down. Shame filled him. “My name is Kabu.”

Raditz fell to his knees in front of the boy. His eyes filled with tears as he smiled. “Old man, get over here!” he shouted only to find that Nappa was already behind him. The bald man was still wary of the younger saiyan. “How did you survive? I was told that you were dead?”

“I could say the same for you,” Kabu continued. “Zarbon said…”

Nappa snarled. “So, it was Zarbon that took you?” He had caught what was going on. That alien’s obsession with his mate was unnerving.

Kabu nodded. “I take it that you’re Nappa?” He was still having a problem with believing it. His parents were still alive.

“That would be me.” Nappa looked over the boy, helping him to his feet. “You’re a tall one.” He could see his features easily now that he figured it out. His mate looked beyond ecstatic.

Tears filled Raditz’s eyes as the Youngblood pounced on his son, pulling him into a hug. Kabu turned red from embarrassment. “Mom…” His words of annoyance only seemed to make his mother hug him tighter.

Vegeta crossed his arms as he stared at the young man. “It appears that the boy is theirs.”

Future Trunks stared at his boyfriend in confusion. “You said that saiyan males can get pregnant.” He had heard those words about Tarble, but was still having trouble believing it was real.

Yamcha sighed. “Tarble and I found that out the hard way. The saiyan race has no females.” It meant that he was guaranteed a son, but at the same time the human still felt worried about fatherhood.

“How does it even happen?” Gohan asked. It would be best to know about this in case it came up.

“Don’t worry, you have to go into heat for that to happen.” Tarble came out of the house when he heard the fighting stop. He could see that things seemed to be going well with Raditz, Nappa, and the newcomer. “Anything I missed?”

“Looks like the kid is their kid,” Yamcha answered, feeling his lover grab his arm. “From what those two said, the heat cycle thing takes years, so you two should be fine.”

Trunks and Gohan sighed in relief as the younger Trunks and Goten ran out of the house. Vegeta ended up in front of them though. He wasn’t going to let down his guard yet. This may have been Kakarot’s nephew, but that didn’t excuse the fact that Kabu came here for blood. It seemed that his mate agreed with him as his warrior came beside him as well. Both of their tails were flicking around angrily. “Papa?” “Dad?” Both boys called out to them, but they were still holding their ground.

Raditz turned to face the prince, noting his stance. “The boy didn’t mean it, Vegeta.”

Nappa held his ground with his mate. “He thought that we were dead by your hand.” It wasn’t a lie, if they were still dead then Kabu would have been dead already.

The prince’s eyes remained deadly. “Take your child away from here for now.” He felt Kakarot’s arms on his shoulders, but they weren’t there to argue, that strength was backing him up. He felt his warrior’s tail around his waist, it was as if they were making a wall between them and their children. “Pray that I don’t change my mind.”

The family flew off, leaving the prince to stare up after them. Goku purred into his lover’s neck. “You’ve still got it, My Prince.” Both of them turned red though after they realized they had an audience.

Tarble chuckled as he watched the two of them. “At this point, I would think that the two of you would be over your embarrassment.” But as he mocked, his stomach ached.

The time traveler looked down at his uncle and smiled. “You know, I’m studying to be a doctor. You could try some herbal tea for your nausea. Maybe eating some smaller frequent meals could help too.”

“Speaking of food, I’m hungry,” Goten said as his father picked him up. Laughter surrounded them as they finally sat down to eat dinner.

* * *

 

Raditz was still shaking as they got back to the capsule house that Bulma had given them. They had an extra bedroom and took no time in showing Kabu around. It felt like all of this was a dream.

Kabu sat on the bed, he still didn’t know how to react. The room was pretty plain, but that didn’t matter to him. He had lived in worse before. Also talking to them was a little awkward.

“Anyway, we should go and find you some earth clothes tomorrow. Armor’s fine in space, but Vegeta seems to be the only one around here that can pull off that look without being questioned,” Nappa stated.

Raditz was looking around the room. “We can change this room if you like. You can have it done however you want,” the ecstatic mother stated. “We can even go check what size shoes you wear.”

“Is there any food you like? We can go hunting together,” Nappa said.

“Now, I don’t want you staying out too late, young man.”

Kabu’s eyes went wide. What had he just gotten into?

* * *

 

Tarble still felt anxious when they got home. The huge apartment they shared seemed so small now. The idea of little feet running around less than a year from now was daunting. The prince took a deep breath as he climbed into bed. Yamcha was still in the bathroom. Tarble didn’t know what to even say to his human. It was hard to believe that they would be in control of another life. It was frightening. What if they messed up? What if he was a horrible mother? All Tarble knew about was sex. He had nothing to offer a child.

Yamcha came out of the bathroom, finding his lover in panic mode. “Babe, are you still freaking out?” He could tell from Tarble’s lack of answer that that was the case. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

“How do you know that?” the prince snapped. “We love sex. We love our time alone. The moment this baby comes out, it’s all over.” He knew he was being over emotional. It had to be the surge of hormones that he was going through at the moment. “Just compare me to my brother. Vegeta’s a model parent. What am I compared to him?!”

Yamcha pushed his prince against the mattress. He could tell that all of this had to be eating his lover alive. “He wasn’t in the beginning. Back then he wanted nothing to do with Trunks.” The human pulled up his mate’s chin. “We’ll make it through all of this, Babe. Just don’t give up on me yet.”

Tarble shook as he began to cry. His body ached from the constant illness. “I…I’m going to get fat…” He didn’t want his body to change. This wasn’t fair. “I…” His lips were cut off by his lover. Yamcha was trying his hardest to soothe him. The saiyan began to feel his troubles melt away as those lips forced his open. Yamcha’s tongue came forth and began to tangle with his own. Tarble moaned, clinging to his love in desperation. He needed this badly. His mate pulled at his clothes, ripping them off in one go. “Baby…oh,” Tarble moaned as those wonderful lips dragged down his body, heading towards his cock. His tail swished around as that tongue found his member. “Yamcha…Baby…yes.” He moaned loudly as he was sucked with vigor. That wet mouth acted as if it was addicted to his member. The smaller man felt his lover’s tongue everywhere, even when he was in the back of Yamcha’s throat. “Baby…oh, yes…fuck…” he whimpered loudly as the bed shook. The saiyan had no idea how long he would last. Yamcha’s mouth was still tasting him with vigor and he knew it wouldn’t be long. Just as he predicted, he lost himself down the human’s mouth seconds later. Tarble thrashed against the bed while that tongue continued to milk him dry. “Oh…yes…OH.” He whimpered, but that mouth stayed on him. Tarble looked down his body, finding his lover bobbing his head slowly. Yamcha planned to make him hard once more.

The human worked his tongue slowly as he played with his lover’s balls. He had just devoured one load of Tarble’s seed, but he wanted more. His lips slid around the head as he hummed, sending vibrations down that long member. Tarble was moaning and Yamcha could feel his lover growing hard again. He swallowed around the head, leaving it in the back of his throat. The saiyan mewled above him, causing the human to smirk. Tarble was just so beautiful when he came. Yamcha rubbed his tongue against the backside of the saiyan’s length, but this time, he snuck more than one of his fingers inside of lover’s ass. Tarble moaned, almost thrashing against the bed for the second time, but Yamcha popped off of him. “Don’t worry, Babe, I’ll take care of you.” He leaned back down, dragging his tongue against the tip of his grown member. “You’re so big. I bet you want to push that inside of me.”

Tarble moaned, feeling those fingers move faster inside of him. That place was being caressed in the sweetest way. “Baby…oh deeper…OH.” Those fingers curled driving him insane. The prince’s hips began to move as his ass swallowed those fingers. “So…ohh.”

Yamcha stared up at his lover’s body, he gave one last lick to the tip of Tarble’s length, gathering it on his tongue before he kissed his mate. The saiyan whimpered into his mouth as their tongues battled. Tarble clung to him as he continued moving his fingers in that tight ass. Yamcha’s free hand headed downward, undoing his belt. The saiyan’s tail was trying to sneak down his pants, but there wasn’t enough room. “You want to touch me, Babe?” he groaned, pulling away from the kiss so that his length could be free. The moment his pants were down, Tarble’s tail went around him. “That’s it, damn, Babe. You really needed this.”

Tarble whimpered. “Take…oh, Baby, take me.” He moaned with loss as those fingers pulled out, only to cry out as Yamcha positioned himself at his ass. “Please…I, I need… Ohhh,” Tarble wailed as he was filled. The prince couldn’t control his voice, it had been too long. “Baby… oh… yes… there.”

Yamcha groaned as he thrust in slowly. He wanted to take his time. His lover was moaning with each rock of his hips. “You like that…oh, fuck, of course you do.” He moved a little faster, feeling that tail at his ass. “You want to push inside? Ah, yeah…that’s it.” He felt that tail burrow into his hole and took a second to breathe. It really had been too long. Tarble had been the primary bottom for a while. He hadn’t had his ass toyed with for the last month. “Babe…fast…oh, yeah.” The speed of his thrusts picked up, leading to him pushing all the way in. “Tarble…”

“Yam…Yamcha…Baby…” The saiyan was clinging to his lover as he felt the human’s rod go all the way in. “I…oh… so deep…do it deep,” he whimpered as tears fell from his eyes. A mewl left his lips as he felt his cock begin to shoot out his seed. “Yam…Oh…OH, YES!” Tarble came hard, painting the human’s stomach white. His lover kept going though, continuing to drive himself into that tightness. “Baby…give it…oh, give me it.” He purred.

“Not…oh, not yet,” Yamcha groaned. He planned to build this heat once more and ride it out. “Babe, move your tail, ah, damn.” He returned to taking the saiyan slowly. He pulled out, much to the prince’s confusion though. “Move to your side.” Tarble did just that, pulling his tail out of the human in the process.

The saiyan felt Yamcha come behind him, before entering him once more. “Oh…” His head shifted back so they could kiss. At the same time, Yamcha was stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Yamcha…oh…” The human had to be holding back on him for some time. “Baby…ah.” The member inside of him was moving faster again as he grew hard. “Yes…oh…” Tarble moved his tail, entering Yamcha again. The human gasped, but kept going. “Deep…oh…I… I want you…”

Yamcha growled. “That’s it…ah, yeah…” He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “I love you…oh, Babe…”

“Yes…yes…oh, there…do it there…Oh…AH…OH…BABY!” He shattered as he came, this time covering the sheets with his seed. At the same time, his ass warmed. “Yam…oh, Yamcha.” Those hips rocked against his as they filled him. “More…oh, inside.” He had never felt this horny before…besides when he was in heat.

The human chuckled into his ear. “Do you want to go again or should we wait till morning?” Even as he said it, he could feel that tail wiggling against his prostate. “You know, I think you’ve given up on being a top.” He kissed at Tarble’s neck as the prince caved to his touch.

“I’m going to be a mom… I think that’s where I’m supposed to be,” Tarble said, feeling that resentment return.

Yamcha sighed pulling out of his lover. “Tarble, just because you’re going to be a mom doesn’t mean that you have to be a bottom. I’ve actually missed you taking me.”

The prince’s ears perked up at that. “You have?” He inched forward, feeling heat return to him. A sneaky smirk appeared on his face. “You shouldn’t have said that, Baby.” He grinned. “I might make it so I never bottom again.”

Yamcha was going to argue, but that small body had him flipped the way he liked it. As that cock worked into his ass, the human realized that he had just walked straight into Tarble’s trap.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Going into the next week, Tarble was still pacing. His nervousness couldn’t stop growing. So many questions were flying around in his head. There was no way he could be a good mother. The child growing inside of him was bound to hate him. The saiyan prince tried to stop pacing and walked into another room. He looked around the empty room that would be the nursery.

The smaller man felt like he was going to cry. His hormones were all messed up. Even if he got the upper hand on Yamcha in the bedroom, it didn’t matter. His body was about to change forever. He could already feel the place on his stomach peeking out more than usual. Was he going to become so fat that his human wouldn’t want him anymore? Tarble stared at the walls around him, feeling like the walls were closing in. This room, their whole apartment, was starting to feel like a prison. While his mate was working, it would fall to him. He was the one that would be responsible for their son. There was no question on the sex of the baby. His kind were all male. Every half saiyan was male, the child growing was going to be male no matter what.

Tarble wanted to feel excited, but couldn’t. His fear of failure was overriding what was supposed to be a happy time in their lives. He knew nothing about children. How in the world was he going to give birth to one, let alone raise it? Panic filled him once more. Yamcha had gone to work, leaving him alone with his anxiety. He had seen all of the movies. Women would get pregnant and then they would change…would he be the same. The image of him walking around with a tote bag and driving an SUV made the prince want to gag. Images of him being surrounded by brats invaded his mind. His stomach was inflated with another. How many times would he go through this? Would he only have one or would Mother Nature inflict this upon him more than once? Tarble wouldn’t have any control once the heat came. It didn’t matter how many years that it took between pregnancies, his kind lived a long time. When Yamcha was an old man, Tarble would still be able to give birth… and he wouldn’t look a day older. Another fear found its way into his mind. What if that happened and Yamcha died? Without his mate, how would he take care of all of those children? He shook as he fell to the floor. This wasn’t fair. He didn’t want to be a mother. He wanted his freedom. This wasn’t right, he was a man. Fate was cruel. The last thing he wanted in a million years was being forced upon him.

The prince dragged himself out the room, feeling nauseous. At one time in his life, he had wished he was female so that he could give Yamcha a family… they had talked about adoption, but now that he was in this place, he was horrified. It would be different if another saiyan around him had given birth before and remembered the experience. Here he was going into it blind.

News headlines of women dying in childbirth came to mind. What if this happy moment for his mate turned to a tragedy? What if he died? He wasn’t a warrior. Unlike the others, he couldn’t fight. How the hell was he supposed to bring another life into this world? He could barely fly for long periods of time. How would he work through the long process of pushing out a baby?

Tarble knew he needed to eat, but he couldn’t force anything down. Every smell made him sick to his stomach. How was he going to move on? How could he even look at his mate? Yamcha wanted this. His mate always wanted a family…but the prince seduced him for fun and now look where they were. Yamcha was about to get what he wanted, but Tarble couldn’t be farther from that dream. Everything was riding on him having this child. The other saiyans were invested in it as well. He felt like a science experiment really.

Yamcha walked in. He found Tarble in front of the TV, but his mate didn’t look like himself. It appeared that the prince didn’t hear him come in. He had planned to surprise his lover with some ideas he picked up for the nursery, but he could tell that now was not that time. Tarble had that look on his face that told the human that his lover was depressed. “Tarble?”

The prince shook as he turned his head around. He didn’t want Yamcha to see him like this. “Oh, I thought you would be out later.” The prince looked up at the clock. “Sorry, I should have had dinner on…”

Yamcha sat down next to Tarble, pulling his lover into a hug. “You have something on your mind. You can tell me what it is.” Even as he sat there the human knew why. Tarble still feared being a parent. Having children was never on the prince’s to do list. He kissed his lover’s forehead in an attempt to comfort him. “Everything is going to okay. I know you’re nervous about the baby, but we can make it through this.” As he spoke though, Tarble didn’t even look like he was processing the words. The human stood from the couch and grabbed the phone. He dialed a number, feeling scared. The state his lover was in wasn’t one that the human felt comfortable with leaving Tarble alone.

A voice appeared on the other line and he began to explain things to his mate’s brother. Vegeta agreed to come over and talk with Tarble once Goku got back. Until then, it appeared that Yamcha needed to calm his mate. “How about I rub your feet?”

Tarble seemed confused, but allowed it. His tail stayed around his waist as his feet were touched. His mind was still blaring at him, but the action was soothing. Again, he was hit by the wall that this was coming to an end. That he couldn’t have Yamcha to himself anymore after this. He leaned into the back of the couch as his mate stopped rubbing his feet to order some pizza for them. His stomach clenched, the idea of greasy food sounded gross right now, but he wouldn’t complain. If he had made dinner none of this would have happened.

The prince sighed as he attempted to watch a sitcom on TV, but every channel seemed to have something about babies on it. It was like the universe was punishing him for his lewd behavior over the years. 

Yamcha watched his mate. Seriously, what could Goku be doing right now that was taking up so much time?

* * *

Goku grinned to himself as he walked around the market. Vegeta wanted him to grab some vegetables for a stew and finding a good farmer’s market this time of year was hard. The prince would want him back soon though; the boys were going to be a handful. Christmas was around the corner, so they were busy asking for presents.

The saiyans had some money coming in, but it was only enough for the basics. Trunks kept asking for all kinds of toys, while Goten seemed to just want a certain meal. Goku had to be grateful that his son wasn’t that greedy. Trunks was still a prince and an heir to a company; he was going to expect a lot of stuff. Bulma would probably give him a lot, but it would be nice to give him one gift that he really wanted without dropping so much cash.

The saiyan was so deep in thought, that he wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking and ended up walking straight into someone. The warrior shook his head when he realized what he did. “I’m sorry, let me help you.”

“Goku?” The Earth saiyan looked over the features of the young Native American man below him. Something about him seemed familiar.

“Excuse me, but do I know you?” Goku asked. He still felt confused. He was sure he had seen this person before though.

The man laughed. “Goku, it’s me, Upa.” The native looked over his old friend. It really had been a long time.

Goku’s eyes went wide. “You mean you’re the same Upa whose tribe guards Korin’s tower?” The last time they had seen each other had been after the events where he brought the man’s father back with the dragonballs.

“That would be me.” The native couldn’t stop staring. “How have you been?”

“Pretty good, I’ve got a couple of kids now. One’s in college and the other is still a kid,” Goku explained.

“How’s your wife then?” Upa asked.

Goku turned red. “Well, Chichi and I got a divorce. We just couldn’t make things work,” the warrior admitted. “So, how’s your family?”

“Dad’s fine, he remarried and had another child,” the native explained. “Anyway, why are you out here? I didn’t expect you to be at a market?”

“Oh, I needed some vegetables that are a little out of season,” Goku answered, looking down at Upa’s basket. “Oh, you have the peas I need! Where did you find those?”

The native smiled. “I kind of got the last ones. If you want them, I can give them to you.”

Goku smiled big. “Really?!” Vegeta would be really happy to have those. He was having trouble getting Trunks to eat any vegetables at the moment and those were the only ones that the boy really liked.

“Sure,” Upa said. “If you come have dinner with me sometime.” He could see that the warrior didn’t have a problem with that. “We can really catch up.”

“How about we make it for next week then?” He grabbed the peas from Upa, only for the two of them to continue to walk around the market talking. It was nice to have a friend to talk to after Krillin turned on him. His best friend still wasn’t over him being with Vegeta.

Before Goku knew it, it was dark out and he had spent the entire day talking with his old friend. He waved Upa good-bye before flying off. His mate could make the stew tomorrow while he trained with the boys. This week looked like it was going to be a good one.

When he finally got home, the boys had finished supper. Gohan and Future Trunks were sitting at the table. “Where’s your father?” Goku asked, not finding Vegeta anywhere.

Gohan sighed. “Tarble’s having some problems, and Yamcha asked for him to come over. I thought you were just going to the farmer’s market.”

The lavender saiyan looked over the fighter’s bag. “You don’t look like you got that much.” He felt suspicious. Not that he didn’t like Goku, but this behavior seemed odd.

“Oh, I ended up running into an old friend there. I haven’t seen him since I was a kid and we got talking,” Goku admitted. He could see that his son-in-law didn’t look like he trusted him for some reason. “Upa was telling me about his baby brother and I lost track of time.”

Gohan rolled his eyes. “I think it’s time that we got you a cell phone.”

“I don’t need one of those,” Goku argued.

“My dad has one,” the time traveler stated. “You need one as well.”

Earth’s hero sighed as Goten finished up his dinner. “Papa made dessert, but said Dad can’t have any cause he was late.”

Goku turned red as kid Trunks laughed. “Yeah, no pudding for you.”

“Now boys…” the warrior began.

“Papa put us in charge of protecting the pudding!” Trunks said proudly, he crossed his arms. “As the prince of all saiyans, you need to listen to me.”

The Future Trunks fell back in his chair, hitting the ground hard. He was still laughing though. “You heard him, Goku.”

Gohan rolled his eyes. “Just get a phone. You really upset Vegeta. It was a bit of an emergency, and we couldn’t contact you.” The bookworm stood up, helping his lover to his feet, even though the time traveler was still in a fit of giggles.

They left, giving Goku some time to eat. The boys had their pudding and Goku really thought they were joking, until he discovered that Vegeta only made two small bowls. He whined a bit as the kids ran off to watch TV. He figured he would get them to bed before waiting for his mate to come home. He sighed. And today was going so good.

* * *

Vegeta landed in front of the apartment building pretty late in the evening. He was still livid with his lover. Why was Kakarot so late? His trips to the market were never this long.

As the elevator rose, he stewed. His warrior was going to get it when he got home. The door opened and he found the beta male pacing. The human seemed a little lost. Yamcha really didn’t know what to do.

Vegeta walked in, causing the human to stop in place. “Where is he?”

“I put him in bed, but I think he’s still up.” Yamcha sighed. “I’m worried. I don’t think he ever thought about having children and he’s panicking.”

The prince looked away from the beta male. “So, what do you think about having a child?” He figured that it would be best to learn as much as he could about the situation. The human didn’t tell him that much over the phone.

“Well, I’ve always wanted a family someday. I figured that we would adopt at some point,” Yamcha answered. “I know that becoming a parent means giving up some things, but I know we can do it…I just think he believes that it’s the end.”

“Have you told him any of this?” the prince inquired.

“Some of it, but he won’t listen to me,” Yamcha answered sheepishly.

The prince walked away from him, heading into what he knew was his brother’s bedroom. He saw the lump were his brother was laying on his side and sat on the bed. “Tarble, we need to talk.” His brother flinched under the covers. Vegeta growled, grabbing the lump and forcing him up. “Stop acting like a coward and look at me.”

Tarble looked up; he felt ashamed that Vegeta had to come over here. “I’m not a coward!”

“Then stop laying around like the world is ending. Trust me, I’ve been there and this isn’t the end!” Vegeta snapped.

“Says mister perfect,” Tarble grumbled.

“Perfect?” Vegeta’s eyes went wide. “You think I’m perfect? I expect that from Kakarot, not you.” He put his hand against his brother’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever.”

Tarble rolled his eyes. “Very funny. You don’t have to worry about your insides ripping out.”

“Do you think you’re going to die?” Vegeta asked. He watched his brother flinch once more. “You won’t die. Our kind are stronger than that.”

“I’m not a fighter,” Tarble stated. “I’ve always been weak. You already know this.”

“You survived the extinction of our people,” Vegeta said flatly, causing his brother to go quiet. “Space is a dangerous place, but you made it. Millions of our kind did not. Stop discrediting yourself.”

“Okay, but what if I’m a horrible parent? You’ve got everything figured out…” Vegeta began to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“You think I know what I’m doing? I’ve been running blind on this for the last eight years,” the older prince admitted. “I didn’t even want Trunks in the beginning. The first year of his life, I wasn’t even a part of it.” Tarble looked shocked. “I learned as I went, which drove Bulma up the wall. She kept telling me that I need to read all kinds of books about it, but I just let nature take its course. It wasn’t until he was four that I discovered how attached I had become.”

Tarble shook his head. “But you love your son.”

“I do, but as I said, it took time. I wasn’t ready to be a father,” Vegeta stated. “Actually, I never wanted kids. I thought they were a burden that would change into weakness down the line.”

The younger prince couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But what about your alone time with Goku?”

Vegeta chuckled. “I was just messing with you. Kakarot and I do it all of the time.” The elder prince turned red. “Actually, it just means we have to be a little more creative with our time is all.”

“Creative?” Tarble finally grinned as he felt a bit better. “Like how?”

Vegeta turned beet red, but decided to tell his brother anyway. This would help him get over his anxiety. “Well, earlier this week…we did it on the ceiling.”

“What?” Tarble said, that idea had never occurred to him before.

“Goten came in, looking for us and we panicked.” Vegeta started laughing. “He never looked up though, so we got lucky. I swear that child likes water too much and has no bladder at the same time.”

Tarble sighed. “So, it’s not all over?”

“No, it’s not,” Vegeta said, taking a deep breath. “In a way, it’s more of a beginning for the two of you. Think of it as a new chapter in your life.”

Tarble froze again. “What about when I get older?” His brother looked a little confused. “I’ll still be young, but Yamcha is going to get older. We live a lot longer than humans do. I… I don’t want to be alone.”

“Who said you’re going to be alone? I’ll still be here,” Vegeta stated. “Besides, the boy will be grown up by then. They don’t stay little forever.”

Tarble felt his stomach ease as he finally relaxed. “What if I’m pregnant again though?”

“If he’s still knocking you up when he’s an old man, then he has to have a lot of stamina,” Vegeta teased.

For the first time, Tarble turned red. “So, you’re trying to say I’m overthinking this.”

“What was your first clue?” the older prince stated as he stood up. The clock was late, how long had he been over here? It did take some time to fly over. He began to wonder if Kakarot was home yet.

“Is something wrong?” Tarble asked, looking at the clock.

Vegeta grumbled. “Kakarot’s been gone all day. I wonder if he ever came home.”

Tarble looked suspicious. “You don’t think he could be…”

“I don’t think so, Kakarot is a little too dense for that. He probably started training and lost track of time.” Vegeta growled. “That nerdy brat of his said something about getting him a phone.”

Tarble thought that over. “I can easily get you one.” He jumped off the bed and pulled one out of a drawer. “He can use this one. Yamcha just got me a new one last week.” He turned red as his brother gave him a questioning glance. “He wanted something with a new battery so when I go into labor, I have a way to contact someone if I’m not near the house phone. You know his job does take him on the road sometimes.”

Vegeta nodded as he pocketed the phone. “I guess I’ll be heading home. The boys are probably still hoarding their pudding over Kakarot.” He walked over to the door. “It would probably be best if you talked over your fears with your mate. He’s worried about you.”

The prince left the bedroom, finding Yamcha in the hall. The human gave him a half smile as he motioned for him to go into the room and talk with Tarble. They needed their space now. Vegeta knew he did some good though.

As he got into the elevator, the prince still wondered if Kakarot came home. Tarble’s assumption came to mind, but Vegeta shook his head. His warrior wouldn’t cheat…would he?

* * *

Trunks had his arms crossed as he sat on his bed. Gohan was undressing for the night. “Are you going to calm down? I told you my dad isn’t the type to cheat.”

“He technically cheated on your mom with my dad,” Trunks stated. The time traveler wasn’t about to let this happen. His version of his father was dead. He wanted his family to be as happy as possible.

Gohan grabbed his lover’s face. “That’s in the past.” He leaned forward, kissing Trunks. “Why don’t I put your mind at ease, Tiger?” The time traveler had no time to object as the bookworm nibbled on his upper lip. Trunks took the bait and soon, Gohan found his mate submitting. He felt those lips come apart as their tongues moved against each other. A soft moan came free from Trunk’s mouth, only to be devoured by Gohan’s.

Lips tangled as Gohan began to kiss down his lover’s body. He smirked up at Trunks from the floor as he freed the time traveler’s erection from his pants. “Bookworm…”

Gohan leaned in, sucking on the tip. His tongue twisted around, tasting everything he could. Loud slurps filled the room as the bookworm dreamed about taking Trunks’s ass. The whimpers from above were driving him insane.

“Gohan…oh…oh, yes,” Trunks groaned. His eyes were staring down as his lover sucked down hard on him. “Bookworm…oh…oh fuck.” He looked up, but froze in place.

The genius felt confused as to why his lover froze in place and popped off. “What’s wrong?” He followed Trunks’s gaze and turned pale. “MOM?! GET OUT OF HERE!”

Chichi turned red, but giggled. “Sorry about that, you forgot your laundry.” She dropped the basket and turned around. “Enjoy yourself.”

Gohan and Trunks remained mortified. With their buzz destroyed they didn’t even think about touching for the rest of the night. The time traveler did think about investing in a lock for their door though.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Goku heard the door open after he put the boys to bed. His mate had just gotten home. He could sense Vegeta in the living room. Figuring it was better to go and see him, the warrior walked downstairs. His lover’s arms were crossed as he made it to the bottom of the stair case. “Where were you?” the prince snapped. His eyes gave away just how angry he was.

“I was at the market,” Goku began, only for Vegeta’s eyes to flash. “What? It’s the truth.”

“I only sent you for a few things. It shouldn’t have taken hours,” the prince stated as he held his ground. Kakarot wasn’t saying everything. There had to be more to the story than this.

“Well, I ran into an old friend and we started talking,” Goku said sheepishly. He walked forward, planning to hug his prince, but noticed that Vegeta backed away from him. Those once trustful eyes were now staring at him with suspicion. “I haven’t seen Upa in years and we were catching up.”

Vegeta heard the name and cringed. He had never heard that name before. It would be different if he knew the person. There was no way that the triclops or the midget would make a move on Kakarot, but this was a newcomer that was also male. He would be a bit more trusting if it was a female. Then he knew that his warrior wouldn’t be interested. “And you didn’t think that I would need you here?”

“I’m sorry, he just happened to have the peas you wanted, and I didn’t want to come home empty handed.” Goku didn’t like where this was going. “I didn’t mean to stay out so late.”

“So, what did you tell this Upa?” The prince needed a reaction. How would this “friend” react to the fact that Kakarot was a gay man?

“Well, we just talked about our families,” Goku answered. “He asked me about the kids and told me about how his father remarried.”

“Did you say anything about me?” Vegeta pondered. There was a lot at stake here. He wanted to know as much as he could about this person.

Goku thought that over. “I don’t think you came up. We did talk about his tribe. You’ve seen them before, they protect Korin’s tower.” The prince gave him a confused look. “It’s the tower that leads to the lookout.” He finally got close enough to Vegeta to pull his lover into a hug. “What’s wrong? Everyone keeps giving me funny looks, first Trunks and now you.”

Vegeta reached into his pocket and brought out the phone that Tarble gave him. “My brother is pregnant. I may need to contact you if something happens again.” He put the phone in his mate’s hands. “Don’t lose it.”

“I don’t need a phone, Vegeta…” Goku started, but stopped as the prince growled.

“I needed you today and you weren’t here. You will carry that phone, Kakarot.” He crossed his arms again, putting up his walls. Those reservations were still ringing through his mind. Did Kakarot see this Upa as a way to pull wool over his eyes? Bulma had done that…what would stop Kakarot from doing the same? Was he that…boring?

“Vegeta?” Goku attempted to get close to his lover once more, but the prince backed away. His heart hurt. “Why are you so mad?”

“My mate ran off with another man for hours! I believe I have every reason to be angry!” the prince snapped.

The warrior’s eyes went wide. “You think I was cheating on you? Why would you think that?” Seriously, what had he done to make Vegeta doubt him like this?

“You ran off with another man! Don’t make me look like the bad guy here!” Vegeta shouted in his mate’s face.

“I told you, Upa is my friend. That’s all that’s going on! Stop acting like a controlling bitch!” As soon as the last part left his mouth, he regretted it.

Vegeta averted his gaze. “So that’s what you think about me, fine then, Kakarot. Enjoy the couch,” he snapped coldly. The prince turned his back on his lover and headed upstairs.

“That’s not what I meant!” Goku shouted after him, but it seemed that the prince wasn’t going to forgive him for his comment. He still didn’t understand. What was wrong with Vegeta? His lover was acting like he committed some crime, but as things were right now, he didn’t do anything. He placed the phone in his pocket. Would his prince trust him again? Goku shook his head. He did nothing wrong. Vegeta was overreacting. The warrior already had plans to meet Upa again and he wasn’t going to let the prince dictate who his friends were. The prince would see that all of his anger was for nothing.

Goku walked over to the couch and cringed. Trunks had spilled water on the cushions…at least he hoped it was water. He didn’t like the idea of sleeping here. It had been a long time since he had slept alone. The last time…he was dead.

Earth’s hero tossed and turned, getting no sleep on the couch. Vegeta ignored him as he came downstairs to make breakfast. Goku sat up, attempting to make conversation, but the prince glared at him, telling him that he was still livid. Goku watched Trunks and Goten come downstairs and put on an act. Everything was going to be fine…he hoped.

* * *

A week passed and Kabu felt like he was going insane. Everywhere he went, his mother was somewhere behind him. Even if he tried to use the bathroom, Raditz would show up and start to baby him. His father wasn’t any better though. Kabu didn’t know what else he was going to do. He needed some time to himself or he was going to go insane.

As he dressed in his new clothes, Kabu snuck around the house. He could hear his father and mother in the kitchen. Both of them were talking about schooling for him. There were some words about a cousin of his and a thing called a college. Sure, he wouldn’t mind learning about this planet, but dammit, they were annoying him.

The pure blood fighter ended up sneaking out the front door and into the sun. It was cold out, but he didn’t care. He was a saiyan warrior. He didn’t need a parka when he went outside. It wasn’t even close to freezing out. There was no ice or snow. Water remained on the ground from rain the night before. Kabu flew up and off. He just needed some time to himself.

At some point, he ended up on an island. The fighter sighed as he landed, finally he could be alone. The saiyan sat by the shore, watching the waves come up. He took a deep breath. How was he going to tell his parents that he wasn’t a child? He was in his twenties for crying out loud.

Rocks crumbled around him and Kabu realized that someone was behind him. He rolled his eyes. “Mom, I swear if it’s you I’ll…” Kabu’s mouth went dry as his gaze fell upon a young man with black hair and blue eyes. His heart began to beat quickly in his chest as he swooned at the newcomer.

There was a chuckle. “I don’t believe I’m your mom, but if you want to call me Daddy, I don’t mind,” the young man said, looking over the fine looking young man. This looked like it would be fun. “Do you have a name?”

“Kabu…My name’s Kabu,” the saiyan said to the beautiful creature.

The young man chuckled. “Some people call me Lapis, but you can call me 17.” The android offered the stranger his hand and Kabu took it. It appeared that this was a visitor that he did want.

Kabu didn’t question anything. He rather liked that name. “Lapis?” It sounded pretty.

“It’s after a stone. What does Kabu mean?” the android asked as he pulled the saiyan along.

“I don’t know,” Kabu said, he didn’t know where they were going, but he didn’t care. He was far away from rules right now. This Lapis fellow appeared to be interested in him. Kabu blushed. Finally, he was going to have some fun.

* * *

Gohan rolled over in bed. He cringed as his stomach twisted. Did he eat something bad? The bookworm moaned against the sheets as Trunks got up.

“Are you okay?” the time traveler asked, rubbing his lover’s back. He could see how green Gohan was. “Should I get you a bucket?”

The bookworm nodded as he remained on his side. “I…” Trunks got there just in time with a bucket. Talking didn’t appear to be a good idea. He heard his lover running off to grab him some things. Here came the fun of having a medical student for a lover.

The time traveler returned with a warm compress for his bookworm’s forehead and some tea. He sat on the side of the bed. “Do you remember what you eat yesterday?”

Gohan gave his lover a look. “Tiger…”

Trunks turned red. “Oh, we had the same thing.” He sighed as he helped his lover back down to the bed. “Why don’t you try to sleep? I’ll go get something for you from upstairs.” He knew Chichi was up there and it would be a battle for who got to look after Gohan in this state. The time traveler purred, rubbing Gohan’s back. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

“Soup,” Gohan said, even if his stomach was a mess that usually helped. “Mom makes the best.”

Trunks gave his lover a kiss on the forehead and headed back upstairs. The time traveler found Chichi in the kitchen. Did she live here now? It seemed a bit odd that she was always here, but didn’t think much more about it. “Gohan’s got the stomach flu,” Trunks stated.

The housewife gave him a smile. “Let me show you how to make my soup then. It makes any illness go away.”

Figuring this would be something worth investing time in, Trunks decided to watch her make the soup. Every once in a while, he went downstairs to check on Gohan. The bookworm felt a lot better after he got some soup in him and things seemed to return to normal. The time traveler wrote down the recipe. Maybe he would take some over for Uncle Tarble. That man needed all of the help he could get right now.

Gohan felt better, but he still felt a bit odd. The nausea was still there, but at least it was manageable. Hopefully, tomorrow he wasn’t sick anymore.

* * *

Raditz ran around the house in a frantic buzz. Kabu was missing. He kept going between each room, feeling worse as he came up with nothing. “I’m a horrible mother!”

Nappa followed his mate. He was trying to keep a clear head. The Youngblood was overdoing it a bit. Kabu probably felt a little smothered. He grabbed his lover and pulled him close. “Raditz, don’t you think you’re overdoing it?”

“So, you think I’m a horrible mother too?!” the long maned saiyan snapped.

“No, I don’t. You’re a great mother. But the boy is probably overwhelmed. We haven’t had any time for ourselves.” Nappa was hoping that his mate got the hint. “We haven’t had any alone time in a while.” He began to nibble at his mate’s neck. “My heat is close.”

Raditz heard those words and froze. “Are you saying you want me?” He knew his lover rarely bottomed, but considering the circumstances… There was no way that the Youngblood was going to allow the old man to get away from him. “Kabu will be fine.” He wrapped his tail around his mate. “You better prepare yourself. The heat will consume you.”

Nappa grinned. “That’s exactly what I want.” He hoped the boy stayed away for a few hours at least. He had everything timed out and within the hour, he would be begging for it. Kabu was going to come home and hear them, but there was nothing he could do about it. Hopefully, Kabu returned around nightfall. Things would be cleared up by then.

* * *

After their argument, Goku finally got back into his own bedroom a few days later. He didn’t say anything about his lunch with Upa. It would just set Vegeta off again. The warrior walked by his lover in the hall, pushing his prince into the wall as he kissed him. “I love you.”

Vegeta noted that something was up, but thought that maybe he was overthinking things. Kakarot wasn’t sneaky…at least he kept telling himself that. The prince made a circle on his mate’s chest as he grinned. “How about we have some fun tonight? I got some fun dice for us.”

Goku beamed, before purring into his mate’s neck. “I would love that.” He began to kiss at Vegeta’s shoulder. “Promise me you’ll take me hard.”

The prince turned red. “You seem needy, my Warrior. Should I get the whips ready?” Kakarot really did like getting smacked around in the bedroom. His hand moved lower, rubbing the warrior’s member through his clothing. “You seem ready for me, Kakarot.”

“My prince…please…” They started kissing, only for Goten to run down the hall, spooking the two of them.

“Papa, there’s a zombie in my closet!” the boy said, shaking.

Goku was red, but he felt a little jealous that his son went right to his mate for the problem. Vegeta chuckled. “I thought you boys weren’t supposed to be watching horror movies on your own.” The prince walked down the hall only to find a raccoon had actually found its way into Goten’s closet.

Earth’s hero chose that time to announce that he was going shopping and stepped out as the animal died. He planned to return home with some of that flavored lube that Vegeta liked so much.

As he flew off, Goku didn’t notice that Vegeta walked out after him. The prince looked down at his boys. “I have some things to do today, why don’t you two trail your father for a bit?”

Trunks and Goten seemed confused, but agreed after he told them it would be like going on an adventure. The two boys flew away, leaving the prince alone with his thoughts. Vegeta didn’t like it and ended up calling his brother instead. Tarble didn’t sound too happy about what he had to say, which didn’t do anything to calm him down. He just wanted to be wrong. To know that Kakarot wasn’t the person he thought he was.

Meanwhile, Goku landed in front of a café. Upa was already there and the two started talking about things. Mid-drink, Earth’s hero felt something go up his leg and thought that the native had just moved his legs under the table. “Have you met anyone?” Goku asked.

“No, I’m single,” the native said hopefully. “I’m looking though.” He winked at the saiyan, only to get a smile. He just couldn’t help it. Goku was not only friendly, but very attractive. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle into that warm body.

“There’s a lot of people in this world though. Do you like men or women?” the saiyan asked.

Upa smiled. “I lean more towards men.”

“Really, me too,” Goku said, thinking of his prince. “There’s just something about feeling a man against you that a woman can’t give.”

The two continued talking as Trunks stared at them, he looked at Goten who had started crying. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want a new family, Trunks. We just became one,” the boy cried. “If Daddy leaves, will we still be brothers?”

Trunks tried to comfort Goten, while glaring at Goku. If that man hurt them, he would pay. Papa was finally happy, Trunks would do anything to make that so. It didn’t matter what road he went down. He would kill if he had to. “Everything’s going to be okay, Goten.” If Goku wanted to stop being his daddy, he could live with that, but no one made Goten cry and get away with it. No one.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A month went by and Gohan still didn’t feel any better. The bookworm only got worse. Now it wasn’t just nausea, he also had a couple of different strange symptoms. The half saiyan kept getting hungry, everything smelled wrong, he was having random crying fits, and the worst part was that it was interfering with his schooling. Gohan just couldn’t pay attention when his stomach growled or lurched; more than once did he have to leave class to go home. Even his mother’s soup was doing nothing to ease the pain.

The bookworm, at the moment, was sweating against his sheets. He didn’t know about saiyan illnesses, but figured that this had to be one. Gohan wondered what it could be, there was no way this was because of anything he ate. The flu would have been gone by now and this couldn’t be something he missed from his childhood. All the genius could do was try and ride out the storm.

Trunks was always bringing him things. Whether it was soup, a drink, or even a blanket, the time traveler always made sure to be attentive to his mate. Gohan didn’t seem to like all of the attention though. But at this point there wasn’t much they could do. Trunks had to do what he could. His mother talked about taking Gohan to the doctor, but the likelihood of humans knowing what this was had to be low. That wasn’t his only concern. If they were discovered to be more than human, it would cause an uproar. Earth wasn’t ready for the news that life in space existed.

Bulma could see that the problem was getting worse and called her son and Gohan into the lab. They needed to get to the bottom of this. The bookworm couldn’t be sick forever. There had to be a root cause of the problem. The heiress watched her son-in-law sit down. Gohan was green in the face. There wasn’t much she could do for him. None of the meds they gave the boy helped. She wasn’t sure what it could even be.

The housewife was also on edge. Of course, she was. Her little boy was sick. Chichi knew nothing of Goten, but here she still had contact with her oldest. She had tried to call Goku, but it was almost as if something else was going on here. Every time her ex-husband’s name came up, Trunks would growl. She didn’t question what was going on. Chichi knew how hard it was living with Goku. Something the fighter did must have gotten on Vegeta’s nerves. The housewife shook her head. This moment wasn’t for Goku right now. It was for her son.

Gohan sighed as a blood sample was taken from his finger. He wasn’t as bad as his father was when it came to needles. He still didn’t like them, but it wasn’t much of an issue either. If he could get an idea of what was going on with his body, he would gladly take a quick pinch to get an answer. Trunks took his hand and he waited patiently as the machine tried to narrow down what was wrong with him. The lavender saiyan kissed his forehead a few times, even if he did smell of vomit. At least, that’s what Gohan thought he smelled like now. He wasn’t sure if he could taste anything else. He groaned as his stomach began to toy with him again. A bucket was on standby just in case he needed it. The bookworm saw his mother grab it and place it next to him. Part of Gohan was angry. Why wasn’t his father here? He tried to call him the other day. He even tried to call the cell phone that Vegeta gave him, but Gohan got no answer. It was as if his father was ignoring him. The prince sounded irritated. As much as the bookworm didn’t want to admit it, it appeared that his father was cheating on Vegeta. The prince was waiting to catch earth’s hero in the act. At this point, Gohan really couldn’t blame the saiyan royal. His father was lying to everyone, and for what? The genius would have thought that his father would have held the prince closer to him. From the way they made it sound, it was as if they were waiting for each other.

Trunks could see the conflict in his lover’s eyes and pulled Gohan’s face up. “Let’s focus on you right now. Stop thinking about our dads.” The time traveler never thought there would be a day when he defended his old man, but that day was here. Vegeta could be a jerk, but the fact that Goku wasn’t saying anything was nerve-wracking. If there was no cheating going on, then he would take back his thoughts of rage, but from what he heard from his younger self, there was no way he would show any mercy. Goku was clearly meeting with another man. It could be nothing, but it could also mean everything. His father was nervous, giving Trunks enough to feel suspicious of the newcomer. “You just need to get to feeling better.”

Gohan tried to smile at his mate. His time traveler was trying to be fair during all of this. They didn’t want what was happening between their fathers to mess with their relationship. Yamcha said the same thing, as did Tarble. Both of them didn’t want to get in the middle, but it was clear that everyone with royal blood was siding with Vegeta. Goku would have had people on his side if he just came clean about what he was doing. Meeting with a man secretly wasn’t something that an innocent did. He wanted to cry. What had become of their family? He thought his father had more honor than this.

Bulma noticed the atmosphere, but smiled. “Don’t you want me to read the results?” She had read ahead of everyone and was very excited now, but it seemed that the drama from Vegeta’s problems with Goku were souring the mood. It didn’t help that she found herself siding with her ex. She knew she had added to Vegeta’s insecurities. How many times had she cheated on him? Hell, she moved on to Tien not even a day after they broke things off. Times had changed, and she realized that she was in the wrong though. “Let’s not think about this right now. We’re going to have to make some changes to this place,” the heiress said, hoping to get the boys excited.

Gohan wondered what Bulma had to say. Why was she so happy? He could be dying. Hell, it felt like he was dying. “Just spit it out.” He wanted to know what was wrong. Was it cancer? Did saiyans even get cancer? Gohan had no way of knowing. The bookworm squeezed his lover’s hand and the two waited for an answer. Both were terrified. Trunks had gone through every medical journal he had.

Bulma couldn’t help but giggle at how grim they looked. Chichi gave her a bewildered look and she gave the housewife a wink. “No one is dying, so you guys can stop looking around here like it’s a morgue,” the heiress said. Neither of them relaxed though. “Fine, Gohan’s pregnant.”

Trunks’s eyes went wide. “What?” He thought that could only happen during a heat cycle, though? He looked down at his lover though and felt a wave of relief.

Gohan, on the other hand, was lost for words. One of his hands fell on his stomach and he felt around for another Ki. Almost instantly he found it fluttering around. How could he have missed something like that? Now that he knew it was there, there was no way he couldn’t sense it. Tears began to form in his eyes as he looked at Trunks. What did this mean for them? They still had college. How did this even happen? The heat never came.

Trunks leaned down, kissing his forehead. Meanwhile, Chichi was jumping up and down in excitement. “We can easily put a nursery in here.”

Gohan looked at his mother. “What about school?” Things were already hard with him being pregnant, how was he going to pick things up after giving birth?

“I don’t work, Honey. I can always watch him or her. You don’t have to give up on college. It may be hard, but I think you may give birth before next fall,” Chichi said with certainty.

Trunks thought things over before turning red. “I think I may know when it happened.” Gohan stared at him as he began to speak once more. “Remember how everyone was talking big about us last semester? I believe that you probably went into heat. Because of how intense it was, we might not remember how things happened.”

Gohan nodded, that had to be the answer then. He had gone into heat and was now carrying Trunk’s child. Bulma and Chichi hugged him as the two walked off, they were talking about baby things. The bookworm held onto his mate as they were left alone. Trunks was looking down at him. “I love you, Tiger.”

The time traveler purred in his mate’s ear. “I love you, Bookworm.” They would make it through this. “I’m going to call my dad, I wonder how he’s going to take being a grandpa.” Gohan smiled at him, some good news was just what everyone needed. Trunks called his father on his cell phone, and Vegeta’s voice answered almost immediately. “Sorry if you’re busy, but we know what’s wrong with Gohan.”

“What is it?” his father asked from the other end. Vegeta wasn’t sure he could take any more bad news.

“I think you should get used to being called Grandpa,” Trunks said with a grin.

The prince tensed on the other end. A small smirk began to form on his face as he took in the news. “So, you’ve made a little warrior?” he was ecstatic. This was the kind of news he needed right now. “I’ll be over to see you in a couple of days. I know that your uncle is having a baby shower.” Vegeta normally wouldn’t be happy to go to anything like that, but a distraction was welcome.

Trunks said his good-byes and hung up. At least he made his dad’s day a little better. Gohan cuddled into him as they started talking about how much their lives were going to change, and to think they thought it was serious.

* * *

 

Tarble sat on the couch feeling very tired. His belly had grown out quite a bit. From what Nappa said, he only had about 3 months left. He rubbed his belly, almost grinning at himself. His insecurities were gone. The longer he lived with his child growing inside of him, the more attached he grew. The prince had just finished painting the nursery. He had chosen a dark green color. The baby furniture would be here in a few more days.

His diet had changed. Before, it didn’t matter what he ate, but now he was being careful. Every meal had him looking up nutrition facts. His little warrior needed to be as healthy as possible for his arrival. Tarble craved fish constantly…along with bananas. He knew he was driving Yamcha up the wall, but his lover was taking it in stride. Now that both of them were on board with having a baby, they were a lot happier. Their sex had become more intense. It was almost as if his human was worshiping his body. Not that Tarble was going to complain about that. He loved every second of it.

Just as he was about to think of what to make for dinner, his mate returned home. The baseball season was in full swing, which made things a little difficult on them. The human thought about hiring a maid so that Tarble could relax when the due date got closer, but the saiyan wouldn’t allow it. Yamcha walked over to his mate and gave him a kiss before placing his bag down. “So, how’re my two favorite people?” Yamcha asked. 

Tarble smiled. “We’re doing well.” He grabbed his lover’s hand and placed it on his stomach. “He’s been moving a little more than usual.”

Yamcha beamed as he felt some movement under his fingers. A strong kick hit his hand and he was surprised by the force. “Definitely half saiyan.” The child touched him again, this time bringing more than just a foot. “I guess we have a tail.”

The saiyan nodded. “I figured that out a weak ago. He’s been very active.” Tarble had been lucky that the baby was working with his sleep schedule. He had heard horror stories from women about having no sleep because their baby just didn’t want to stop using them as a gravity room. The prince rubbed his belly as Yamcha kissed him once more. “I love you.”

Yamcha rubbed his forehead against his prince. “You know, we should go out tonight.” Warmth was spreading through him as the baby continued to kick him. It was as if there was this beautiful connection between all of them.

“Baby, that would be nice bu-” Tarble was cut off by his mate’s kiss. The prince closed his eyes as he clung to his human.

“We can go to Fred’s. I already made a reservation,” the human said, whispering in his lover’s ear. “You can have as much as you want.”

Tarble moaned. “Baby, are you trying to seduce me?”

“What gave you that idea?” Yamcha nibbled on his lover’s ear. “Is it working?”

“Yamcha…what do you, mmm, think?” the prince moaned as he was scooped off his feet.

“Our reservation is for an hour from now, Babe.” He kissed at Tarble’s neck. “How about I show you how much I love you.”

“Baby…Yes,” Tarble whimpered as he was lowered to the couch, his tail wrapped around his lover’s waist. “Take me.”

* * *

 

Kabu grinned to himself. He had been in and out of his parent’s house for the last month. They had seemed a bit distracted, but he would take it over being the center of attention. The young soldier noticed that his mother was doting a lot on his father. Kabu had no idea why though.

As the young soldier prepared to leave his room, he heard a knock on his window. Kabu went up to it and smiled. 17 came here all of the time now. The android would always sneak in. They had to be quiet though, the last thing either of them wanted was to be walked in on.

Kabu opened the window allowing his boyfriend to come inside and sit on his bed. The full saiyan locked the door to his room before sauntering back to the bed and his lover. While walking, he removed his shirt. The android grinned at him rubbing the muscles of his chest as he drew closer. Their lips found each other franticly. How much Kabu wished to stay in those arms and be as loud as saiyanly possible. 17’s tongue dominated his in just the right way as the saiyan was pulled down to the bed. It didn’t take long for 17 to roll on top and start dominating him. Kabu moaned into his lover’s mouth, allowing that sweet tongue to collide with his own. The android was taking his time, tasting every inch of him as if it had been a millennia since their last romp.

17 wasn’t Kabu’s first rodeo though. There had been plenty of takers in space, but the saiyan had never been as enamored with any of them. The android’s tongue sucked on his own, causing Kabu’s dick to twitch. 17 was enjoying every taste the saiyan had to offer. What was supposed to be a one-time thing, became an everyday pleasure. The longer the android stayed, the more he found himself liking the saiyan. Everything about Kabu was appealing, his taste, his moans, his body, even his lover’s sense of humor was attractive.

Kabu felt those lips pop off his own and begin to wander down his body. “Please,” he whispered, feeling those strong hands against his chest. The android’s lips continued downward, tracing his muscles. The android didn’t stop there though. 17 pulled down his lover’s pants, revealing the saiyan’s hardened member. The android stroked it a few times, earning him a soft moan.

“Hold on, Monkey Man.” For some reason, those words turned on the saiyan. 17 leaned forward, licking up the shaft of the large cock in his face. He could already hear Kabu trying to hold back his moans. As much as he wanted to keep this a secret, 17 felt that it was time that his lover told his parents about them. On purpose, the android began to suck hard on the head, forcing a needier moan to fall from his lover’s lips.

Kabu’s back arched against the bed, while his mind went blank. He could hear 17 slurping on his member and felt himself lose. “Oh…oh, yes.” He forgot where he was as he was toyed with, even moaning loudly as a finger pressed inside of him. “Cyborg…oh fuck…” He felt more than one finger press inside of him, forcing him to thrash against the bed…only for those fingers to be gone a second later. “What are you…OH!” The android pressed deep inside of him, thrusting hard. “Oh, Yes…Hard…OH!” His fingers dug into the bed as he shook with pleasure.

17 chuckled as he heard movement around the house. He could tell that his lover’s parents were closing in on them. “You like that?” He rubbed his lover’s cock as he moved faster, wanting to feel release before they were found.

“Oh…Yes…I…OH, AH…AH…OH!” Kabu shot out against his stomach, only to feel warmth inside of him a second later. 17 pulled out and grabbed his pants just as the door opened. The saiyan felt mortified as his parents pulled the door off of its hinges. “MOM! DAD!”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Nappa shouted, before finding the android looking back at him with a smirk. “Kabu, who the hell is this?!”

Raditz cried out as he hugged his son. “My baby’s been deflowered!”

“If you’re blaming me for that, I’m sorry, but I didn’t get that pleasure,” 17 chuckled.

Kabu rolled his eyes. “Mom, I’m almost 25. I should be able to date.” He felt angry at how Raditz had gone back to babying him.

“You still haven’t answered my question. Who is he?” Nappa said, trying to calm down.

“Name’s 17. Your son is my boyfriend,” the android stated, getting a laugh at the bewildered faces of Kabu’s parents. “I’m sorry for the noise, next time we’ll take this…elsewhere.”

“Next time?!”

“Elsewhere?!”

Kabu shook his head. Both of them were completely against 17 and wanted him gone. As angry as he wanted to be with the android, the saiyan just couldn’t find it in himself to do it. “You heard him.” 17 grinned back at him, while his parents yelled. It appeared that a new game had begun.

* * *

 

Vegeta rolled in his sleep. Kakarot was next to him, but they hadn’t touched each other in a month. When the warrior had returned from the café, the prince faked being tired. Since then, he had come up with an excuse at every turn.

Goku felt like he was going insane. Normally, they would at least touch each other before bed. He would take in that heavenly aroma from his mate and give in to that glorious touch. Yet, here they were, doing nothing. The earth saiyan began to shake. It felt like the days when he was with Chichi. Did Vegeta not want him anymore? The warrior couldn’t stop himself as he started to cry into the sheets.

The prince was still awake as he heard Kakarot’s sobbing. Was this finally a confession? As he turned to face the warrior’s back, Vegeta forced the earth saiyan to look at him. “Why are you crying?”

Goku took in those eyes and felt even worse. “You don’t love me anymore, do you?” The prince looked shocked at his words. “If you don’t want me, tell me…I’ll-” He was stopped mid-sentence as the prince kissed him. It wasn’t frantic or needy, but rather soothing. The two purred softly as their tails found each other under the sheets. Vegeta began to pull the warrior closer, tasting those tears on Kakarot’s cheeks as they kissed.

The prince felt their members rub against each other and was lost. He moaned as his need took over. “You want me, Kakarot?”

“Oh, Vegeta,” the warrior moaned as the clothes they wore were ripped open. Goku didn’t care what was happening. His prince was touching him again. “I…oh…” He was stroked hard, it felt like the last time was so long ago. “Please…take me…” The slowness of their need was gone. Both of them felt the need to be connected and the prince quickly thrust himself inside of his lover. Goku whimpered in pain, causing Vegeta to stop. “I…” He turned red.

The prince felt just how tight it was. It was as if Kakarot had become a virgin once more. No one had been inside his mate in a month. Mentally, he rejoiced as he began to thrust slowly. “Shh…relax, my warrior.” That tightness was overwhelming. “That’s it.”

Goku’s pain began to melt as he clung to his prince. “Oh…Vegeta…deep, so deep…oh.” They hadn’t done it like this in a long time. “Love…me” He rubbed his forehead against his lover as the speed never increased, once in a while he was given a sharp thrust, but it was never too much. “Vegeta…my… prince.” Their lips met as they made love. Goku purred as he grabbed his lover’s face. “Deep…oh, it’s so good.”

Vegeta groaned softly as he kept going. “Kakarot, my Kakarot.” They kissed again, whimpering in unison as they came. The prince purred, but didn’t pull out of his lover just yet. He couldn’t stop himself as he nuzzled into the earth saiyan’s neck.

“Vegeta, I missed you,” the warrior stated, rubbing his mate’s back. “I really thought you hated me.” The prince gave him a confused look. “It felt like you didn’t love me anymore.”

The royal kissed Kakarot’s lips. “I’m just trying to figure things out, Kakarot.” He planned to pull out, but was held there. “We need to get some sleep.” His lover was shaking again. “Kakarot?”

“I…I need you. Love me…give me everything, my Prince.” Goku didn’t like begging, but he felt needy.

Vegeta’s mouth went dry. “What if I whip you a bit?” All Kakarot did was moan at his words. “You want me that bad?”

“Take me…do what you wish, just don’t stop,” Goku begged. He was going to whine, but that cock began to move again, causing a different kind of whining to come from his lips.

The prince thrust in harder this time. He just couldn’t help it, he just loved Kakarot too much.

The two went until dawn, pulling out all kind of things they hadn’t used in a while. Goku finally felt at ease just as the sun came up. “Vegeta…I love you.” There was a purr against his neck. “Why don’t I take the boys to school and we can take a nap today?”

The prince purred at the idea, rolling over in bed as he waited for Kakarot to return. The warrior disappeared and reappeared within an hour or two. Vegeta began to wonder if he was wrong. Maybe this Upa was just a friend and Kakarot showed no interest. The prince leaned his head back, allowing them to kiss as his warrior snuggled into him from behind. As Kakarot snored, the prince finally felt relieved. “I love you, my Warrior.”

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta hated parties, but this was one that he wouldn’t be able to get out of. Tarble was having a baby shower and the prince did want to see his son. He was proud that his bloodline was going to spread. At this rate, the saiyan race wasn’t going to die out. Vegeta looked over to his mate. A few nights ago, Kakarot has been so…needy. He had never seen his warrior so insistent on being taken. The prince couldn’t help but wonder if Kakarot had just gone into heat himself.

Goku finished off his breakfast, only to notice that he was getting strange looks from Trunks and Goten. The two boys must have had trouble sleeping since Vegeta started to want him again. “Are you two going to finish your pancakes?”

Trunks’s eyes narrowed. “Like I would share them with you.” He growled.

Goten had a look of disappointment on his face. “I’m just not hungry.”

Goku sighed and looked down. Why were they still treating him like he was garbage? The warrior pushed his plate away before standing up. It felt like his children didn’t even want him anymore. Vegeta had accepted him back. His prince even walked up to him and pushed him against the counter. At least Vegeta had begun to love him again. He looked down into those eyes, feeling some relief.

Trunks and Goten felt confused. Wasn’t Goku in trouble? Why was Papa being so nice to him? The two were about to ask when Vegeta gave his lover a kiss on the nose. “Don’t forget to bring the cake, Kakarot.”

Goku smiled and nodded. “You’re really going to trust me with a cake?” Again, he was given angry looks by the boys. “Can you two tell me what I did wrong?”

Trunks and Goten stood up, leaving the room and their fathers behind. “Did something happen?” Trunks said, when they got to the living room.

“Maybe Dad didn’t cheat on Papa after all,” Goten said with a smile.

“That guy really wanted Goku though.” Trunks thought everything over. He remembered that guy rubbing earth’s hero’s leg. Did Goku not realize what that guy really wanted from him? If that was true, he couldn’t really stay mad at Goku, could he?

A laugh came from the kitchen as followed by the sound of kissing. Maybe things had been fixed. Goku walked out of the kitchen with Vegeta and the two were purring. The prince was carrying the cake out while Goku had some other bags. “Let’s get this over with,” Vegeta said, he still wasn’t looking forward to such a large party.

“It won’t be that bad. I’ll massage your feet when we get home,” Goku said, causing his prince to turn red. He wanted to feel that skin under his fingertips as his phone went off. He knew it was Upa, but ignored it. “Anyway, why don’t we get going?”

Vegeta knew that ringtone, but grinned at how his mate was ignoring it. It looked like everything was going to be okay. Trunks and Goten followed after them as they flew towards the party. At least Yamcha had a pretty big place, so if the prince wanted some space, he could have it.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the party. It appeared that Nappa and Raditz were going to be late. Gohan looked over at his father, noticing how close the hero was to Vegeta. It appeared the two had made up. The prince’s tail had snaked its way around Goku’s waist and the two were definitely being cuddly.

Tarble wouldn’t have believed it if he didn’t see it. He began to wonder if someone went into heat. If Goku did, it would explain a lot. The younger prince rubbed his belly, it had grown so big as of late. Hopefully, earth’s hero wasn’t the cheater they all thought he was.

Goku stayed close to his prince, even pulling Vegeta onto his lap as the party started. He just couldn’t help it. That month apart had done a lot of damage to his confidence. The idea of his love hating him still hurt. He didn’t want to feel that way ever again. The prince didn’t even try to remove himself. Vegeta looked content. It was if they had both been dying and now life had been breathed into them. He leaned in, nibbling on his prince’s ear. “I love you.”

Vegeta’s ears turned red as he tried to pay attention to Tarble opening his gifts. It was pretty hard to do that as he felt Kakarot’s member digging into his back. His warrior kept kissing his neck, causing Vegeta to rub his neck against those lips. This was heaven. Each second those lips stayed on him, the prince was convinced that he had been wrong. That his warrior had been misunderstood. “Kakarot, we should be paying attention.”

Earth’s hero chuckled. “But I am paying attention…” He kissed his mate’s shoulder while whispering in his ear. “My eyes are on you.”

The time traveler stared at the two. He still wasn’t sure that Goku could be trusted. Even if his father was rubbing against him like that. “Get a room.”

Goku was going to stand up, but Vegeta shook his head. “Wait till we get home.” The warrior sulked. He was ready to go.

Trunks looked at his younger self, who still looked suspicious as well. Goten seemed to think that everything was okay though. The time traveler could see that his own mate was taken in by Goku’s change of heart. Trunks wasn’t going to allow anyone to trick him though. He had lived through enough of that in his life.

Yamcha noticed the drama and cleared his throat. This was supposed to be Tarble’s day and Goku was really stealing all of their attention. The human sighed as everyone finally got back into the spirit of the party. Tarble didn’t like the look of all of the diapers, but he was reminded that it wasn’t permanent.

The time traveler wondered how he was going to fair with Gohan. His mate looked scared as the presents were opened. The genius was still fretting the idea of being a mother. Trunks wanted to comfort his mate, but it was kind of hard to do that when everyone else was so focused on Goku being there.

Vegeta looked over at his eldest son. “Stop fidgeting. It’s not going to be that bad.”

“Everything is going to change though,” Gohan said, almost pulling out his hair.

“Sure it will, but it’s not a bad change. You’ll just be a parent,” Goku said, “I mean it is scary at first, but you get used to it.”

“I’m going to mess up!” Gohan stated as Trunks tried to calm him down. Tarble rolled his eyes, did he look this pathetic before?

The younger Trunks looked up at Gohan. “I don’t see the big deal. It’s just a baby.”

Goten laughed. “We can show him pranks.”

“No one is showing anyone that,” the time traveler said. Chaos began to break out as everyone tried to calm Gohan down, but the bookworm wasn’t having it. Any and all arguments were seen as void in the genius’s eyes.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “Maybe we shouldn’t have any parties here in the future.”

“Agreed,” Tarble stated, feeling a kick from his child. Seriously, why did everyone have to be so fired up right now?

Goku took a deep breath. “Gohan, you’re going to be a great parent. You’re smart, you’re better at figuring out emotions than most, and you’re not alone. You have Trunks. As long as you have someone by your side, you can’t beat yourself up over this.”

“But what about school?” Gohan said, feeling a sense of dread.

“It’s not going anywhere. You can still go while you’re pregnant and I bet that most of us would look after it,” Goku stated, he just wanted his son to feel better.

Vegeta nodded. “Kakarot and I don’t mind babysitting, nor would the harpy and the woman. You have options. Don’t start freaking out over nothing.” The time traveler wanted to laugh as he watched his father scoot off of Goku’s lap. The warrior wrapped his arm around Vegeta’s shoulder though. “Life is too short to be thinking about what ifs.” The prince could feel his lover nuzzling into his neck. “Hell, Kakarot here could still be dead.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Goku said, purring into his lover. His body was starting to feel off. Maybe he was about to go into heat himself. That would be nice. Being pregnant wouldn’t be, but the idea of sharing at child with his mate had him excited. “I don’t want to be dead. It’s way too boring without you.”

Tarble wanted to gag. “Can you two stop being so handsy?” Normally his brother wasn’t one for public displays of affection, but it really did have him thinking that Goku or his brother were about to go into heat. The younger prince needed to ask Nappa if cycles synchronized. It would make sense if his heat and Gohan’s were the same. If Goku or his brother went into heat, then Raditz or Nappa were bound to do the same. Speaking of those two…where were they?

* * *

 

Nappa watched his lover pace. They had a party to go to, but Kabu still wasn’t back from his date with that android the night before. Their son was turning into a handful, making him doubt if the second child that was now growing inside of him would be any different.

Raditz growled to himself as the door finally opened and Kabu walked in alone. “Where have you been?”

“Mom, I’m in my twenties. I can do what I want,” Kabu said, looking at his father. There was something off about the mood around him. “Did something happen?”

“You’re going to have a little brother,” Nappa stated, “but that’s not why we’re here. Your mother and I were waiting for you. There’s a party for Prince Tarble’s own pregnancy.”

Kabu shook his head. “So, all of your attention is going to go to the new brat.” He was fine with this. Maybe he could actually breathe around his parents. “You can use my room if you want.”

Nappa and Raditz felt confused. “What do you mean?” the Youngblood asked. He did not like where this was going.

“Oh, I was going to move in with 17…” Kabu began.

Raditz fell against the floor. “No…you… you can’t.”

“Mom, I’m not a kid,” Kabu said. “You guys need the extra room and I need my space. 17 and I are happy…”

“My baby wants to leave the nest!” Raditz cried into the floor, while Nappa tried to help him up. The Youngblood didn’t like any of this. Why did it have to be his baby boy?

Nappa looked over at his son. “You don’t like us…just admit it.”

Kabu looked at his parents in shock. “It’s not that I don’t like you two. It’s that you’re smothering me. I can barely breathe when you’re around. I said it before, I’m in my twenties, but you treat me like I’m 5.”

“And what do you expect? We lost you once. We thought you were dead,” Nappa said, not looking at his son.

Kabu felt confused. Didn’t Zarbon just have him due to his parent’s deaths? “What do you mean?”

“We were separated and ripped apart by Frieza when you were discovered,” Raditz said. “I was beaten with you in my stomach. Your father and I were forced apart, while I was made to believe that I miscarried. I died soon after. When I saw Kakarot with a child, my mind was shattered, forcing me to do the unthinkable.”

“It wasn’t you’re mother’s first miscarriage either,” Nappa explained.

Kabu turned red as he looked away. He didn’t know any of this. “Zarbon never said any of this.”

“That’s because Zarbon wanted me for himself,” Raditz said. “He went on about me being his before your father and I were mated. I think he was obsessed with me.”

“You think?” Nappa asked. “If I ever see that alien again, I’ll ring his neck.”

“He’s been dead for a long time,” Kabu said. He was still shocked. Everything he had been told as a child was a lie. “But as I said before, I don’t hate either of you. I just need some space of my own and 17 does make me happy.”

Raditz sighed. “I guess they all do grow up at one point. I just wish I could have had more time with you.”

“It’s not like I’m leaving the planet,” Kabu said as he was pulled into a hug. “Mom…can’t breathe…” But instead of pulling off of him, his father added to that hug. Kabu sighed. “I guess you can help me move in.”

Raditz finally smiled. “Now I get to see where you’re running off to.” He ran to change, only for Nappa to shake his head.

Kabu rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure that was a good thing or not.

* * *

 

2 months went by and Goku couldn’t be happier. Everyone got into the swing of things again. His prince was always open to taking him now. The sex between them was intense and Earth’s hero had never felt this good in his life. He found his lover looking at him that morning after the kids were taken to school. “Did you want to use the table this time?” Goku smirked.

Vegeta grinned. “Who would have thought that innocent Kakarot would be so…kinky?” He kissed his mate, pulling at the gi he had come to love. The prince had even grown to be a fan of orange. He pulled open the gi in front of him, touching the muscle in front of him. “Did you want to take me this time?” It was still rare that he bottomed, but since his warrior was being so good, he thought it was warranted.

Goku moaned, kissing his prince as he pushed him down to the table. Hormones were rushing through his body as he removed Vegeta’s belt. They hadn’t done it in here in a long time. The prince’s tongue found his own and the warrior whimpered. Warmth filled his body. It felt like his temperature was increasing, but that was probably because he was horny. Vegeta’s pants were pulled down so that Goku cold suck at him, which the warrior did with vigor. Sometimes he would waste what he was given, but this time Goku wouldn’t allow it. He wanted to taste every drop…he wanted it to fill him in every way possible. “Vegeta…take me…”

The prince was surprised. He expected to be the bottom this time. He could see some urgency in those eyes and switched gears. “Did you want to ride your prince?”

“Oh, Vegeta,” Goku moaned, he planned to turn around and give his prince access when the phone rang. The prince growled as he got off the table to answer it, while the warrior whined. He knew that Tarble was due any day now, but his need wouldn’t stop growing. He sighed as Vegeta retuned with clothes on. “Did something happen?” the warrior asked, feeling disappointed.

Vegeta began to put things into bags. “Tarble’s at the hospital. It might be time, but it could be a false reading. Stay here and I’ll call you if anything comes up.” He was out the door in a flash, leaving Kakarot alone.

Goku put his gi back on, the warmth inside of him grew, but he tried to ignore it. His prince would be back soon…at least he hoped he would be. An hour went by, but he heard nothing. When his phone finally did ring, it was his cellphone. Upa wanted to talk. Earth’s hero didn’t think anything of it as he answered. The last time they had talked was a while ago. “Hello?”

The native seemed really happy to hear his voice and ended up convincing Goku to invite him over. The warrior didn’t see a problem. He felt dizzy as he sat on the couch. He really did want to have Vegeta back here. His body was growing warmer. Did he have a fever or something?

Upa walked in his house without knocking. “I didn’t think you would be this out of it. Are you okay?” the native asked, finding Goku shaking.

“Yeah…I…I’m fine.” Every couple of seconds his body would flash cold. He didn’t like this at all. It felt like his body was betraying him. “I just want…”

Upa sat down next to him, touching the saiyan’s head. “Damn, you’re hot. Should I take you to a doctor?”

“No…needles…” Goku attempted to turn on his side. He felt so sick. The lack of touching that he wanted from his mate made him want to vomit. His body went from hot to freezing cold and stayed. He shivered, groaning as Upa touched his face again.

“Goku…I know this is weird to say right now…but I missed you,” the native said.

The saiyan felt odd. His mind was blurry as the room started to spin. “I missed you, too.” Goku wondered why his friend was holding him so close, but didn’t push him away. It was warm there. He mourned, wanting his prince, but still Vegeta didn’t return. Suddenly, Goku’s eyes went wide, what was the native thinking? A pair of lips were against his own. Even feeling weak, Goku pushed away the native. “What are you doing?”

“I thought you liked me?” Upa said, feeling confused.

“I…you’re my friend. I have a mate,” Goku said, falling into the couch. Everything behind his eyes was turning black.

“But you said Chichi was out of the picture!” Upa exclaimed.

“Vegeta…” Goku sniffed the couch, smelling his prince on it. His body still felt cold as he dug into it. In his blacked-out state, the room kept spinning. Each second was worse than the last.

The door to the house opened and the prince walked in. Vegeta looked at the stranger in his house and then Kakarot on the couch. His mate looked horribly ill. The prince drew closer, only to find his warrior’s scent on the native. He glared at the man before looking down at his Kakarot. He planned to strike, but noticed just how bad his lover looked. Vegeta turned his eyes back to the native. “You have five seconds to tell me why you smell of my Kakarot.”

Upa looked over the man in front of him. He rolled his eyes. “I kissed him, that’s why.” The native looked down at Goku. “Some lover you are, leaving him sick like this.”

Vegeta snarled. This human wouldn’t live much longer. “So you thought to kiss what is mine!” Kakarot would get his punishment soon, but he better lay into this human now. The prince sent a punch right into the human’s stomach. His primal side was coming free as he planned to blast the native in the face. That was until he heard a moan from the couch. Vegeta turned to find Kakarot pale. The prince walked over, planning to give his mate a piece of his mind. “You know, Kakarot, you have a lot of nerve! Bringing another man into our house like this! Let me guess, you’ve been fucking him this entire time! You’ve been cheating on me!” His body went to super saiyan as his rage grew. He wasn’t going to be made a fool of.

Goku’s eyes opened, allowing him to see his lover’s face. “Vegeta…” The temperature changed again, going boiling hot. It felt like his skin was burning, but even as he looked up at Vegeta, it felt like no relief was coming. Tears fell from his eyes. “I love you.”

Vegeta growled, but stopped in place. His heart stopped. Kakarot had passed out. He touched his lover, finding the temperature change going completely out of whack. The prince tried to tell himself that this was a trick, but Kakarot couldn’t come up with something like this. The human was trying to crawl away when the prince grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. “What all did you do with Kakarot?”

“If you mean Goku, I just kissed him. That’s all,” Upa explained. “I haven’t seen him in months. I figured since we were both single, we could mess around, but he pushed me off and told me he wasn’t. He’s been sick since I’ve gotten here.”

Vegeta froze, looking back at his mate. Kakarot…pushed the human away. His warrior didn’t want another. He tossed the human out the door with his wounds and returned to his lover’s side. Earth’s hero was shivering as the prince took him in his arms. “Shh…it’s okay, Kakarot.”

“Vegeta? It’s so dark…” Goku said, “so cold.” He nuzzled in closer, feeling heat begin to build once more. Vegeta’s lips found his and a blazing heat came for him. Goku purred, pulling that wonderous scent forward. “My prince…” The black began to fade as his love came into focus. “I need you.”

Vegeta suddenly realized what was going on. He smiled down at his lover. “Let’s go upstairs, Kakarot. I want to make love to you.”

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta grinned as he took in his mate. Kakarot was in their bed, his body was still warm as the prince began to strip. His lover as already moaning. The warrior needed him to take the pain away. Nothing would pull him away from his Kakarot right now.

Goku’s eyes opened, finding the bare form of his lover. “Vegeta…please…” he moaned with need, reaching forward so that he could touch the body he wanted more than anything.

The prince grabbed his lover’s hand though, forcing Kakarot onto his back. “Just relax. Let me take care of everything, my Warrior.” Earth’s hero moaned as Vegeta took his lover in his hand, stroking the hardening member. The fire was building between them as the prince leaned down, sucking the tip of his lover’s cock. Kakarot moaned with pleasure as he continued to suck down hard. Vegeta wanted to make sure that all that his warrior would ever want was him. Each second of every day, he would become more committed to his warrior.

Goku whimpered, feeling himself at the back of his prince’s throat. Vegeta was swallowing around the head of his cock, driving him mad. The heat wouldn’t go away, he was sweating as his mate pushed a finger inside of his ass while sucking on him. “Veg…oh…yes…”

The prince smirked, he was taking every precaution he could. He wanted to be gentle, but rough at the same time. His Kakarot would be with child before they were done. Vegeta purred, curling his fingers inside the tightness he had come to love. His mate almost jumped off the bad as he targeted the prostate within. Popping off of his mate’s member, he grinned. “You want more of me, don’t you, Kakarot?”

“Please…in… I want it in.” Goku could barely come up with a coherent sentence. Every sense was on overdrive and nothing could stop it. The longer Vegeta touched him though, the less he wanted to stop anyway. He wanted nothing more than to be pounded into for more than a few hours. “My Prince!” he gasped with disappointment when those fingers left him. Earth’s hero didn’t have to complain for long as he felt his lover’s cock at his opening. Urgent feelings whisked throughout his body, making him beg to be taken. “Vegeta, please… take me…take me now.”

The prince licked his lips. It was arousing to see Kakarot beg like this. He rubbed himself against the opening a few more times before pressing forward. Those tight walls greeted him as he allowed bliss to fuel his next move. His warrior was mewling as he thrust in slowly. Kakarot wanted it faster, but he was going to take his time. He wanted this first time to be more like make up sex. Both of them had been in the wrong. Kakarot had made a male friend who was clearly interested and Vegeta hadn’t trusted his mate like he should have. The prince should have known better. “Kakarot… that’s it… mmm.” Vegeta pressed in all of the way, allowing his mate to feel everything inside.

“It’s so deep…oh,” Goku moaned, pulling his lover down into a kiss. He was using his hips to try and increase the rocking motion between them. The moment their lips met, he felt the passion of the prince come forward. Tongues met, causing more fire to burn through their veins. There was no need to be quiet. The house felt as if it was rocking back and forth. The foundation was sure to be rocked to cinders from the intense love making within. “My… oh, my Prince… Vegeta…” He only got enough time to breathe before his moans were devoured. The prince was still moving deep inside, but his speed had not increased. Vegeta’s tongue was now sucking on Goku’s, giving him even more control. Tastes collided as they remained one. Earth’s hero felt as if his lover was pouring everything he could into this. Vegeta wanted this to be perfect…whatever this was. Goku was still confused as to why he was so hot. His only concern was the movement the prince was causing to make his pain evaporate.

Vegeta purred, pulling his lips up from his love’s. Kakarot’s eyes were dazed, while his cheeks were flushed. That skin under him was burning him, but in no way was it going to deter him. The prince sampled his lover’s neck. “You want more…my Warrior?” He groaned himself as he thrust in all of the way.

“Yes…all… I want it all.” Goku’s hands were grasping the prince’s shoulders. All he wanted was to have Vegeta even closer. He knew it wasn’t possible, but he longed to feel his lover go even deeper. The warrior didn’t know why but he wanted his prince as deep as possible. It was beyond a want…it was a need. A desperate need. Each movement of those powerful hips brought him closer to the edge. His breathing was loud as he moaned. Their bed rocked under him and Goku felt his fingernails digging into his mate’s back. Vegeta growled, but it wasn’t in pain. The prince’s eyes were filled with arousal while thrusting in harder than he had before. “Vegeta…oh, my Prince.” Their lips found each other once more, forcing a submissive whine from Goku’s lips. The Earth’s saiyan was scratching up his lover’s back as he shattered against Vegeta’s chest, painting it white. Seconds later, warmth shot inside of him, coating everything. Relief filled the warrior, making him purr as they cuddled into each other in the afterglow. His prince was nibbling on his shoulder as little feet scampered around the hall. Goku could sense Trunks and Goten behind the door, but it appeared that they were grabbing things. The warrior would have questioned it, but his fever was starting to return. “My Prince…” He felt a purr against his forehead. Vegeta had never removed himself. The prince had been waiting, hardening again in Goku’s ass. As the thrusts began once more, all the warrior could do was feel. He moaned loudly as the bed shook. His cries continued to be cut off as he was made love to.

Vegeta grinned down at his lover. “It’s going to…ah…be…Kakarot…” His lover’s scent clouded his mind, turning off his ability to speak. The bedroom turned into nothing but grunts and moans as he gave Kakarot everything he could. The prince lost count on how many times he came. His mate kept insisting on more. Finally, Vegeta looked over at the clock. His warrior had passed out from everything, confirming that the heat cycle was done. The prince was surprised. It was noon the next day. He leaned down, kissing Kakarot’s forehead. “I guess we’re going to have to add on a room, aren’t we?”

* * *

 

Trunks and Goten landed at Capsule Corp before 10 at night. They had called to see if they could find a place to sleep. Goten believed that there was another ghost, while Trunks had clearly figured out what was going on. It didn’t help that he had a test in the morning. Both boys went to bed earlier than their mothers thought. Chichi was even surprised that they didn’t say anything to the Future Trunks or Gohan. But then again, they could be in the same boat.

Chichi shook her head. “I swear, this family gets crazier with time.” The housewife walked after Bulma into the heiress’s bedroom.

Bulma opened a drawer and grinned. “They’re pretty far down the hall. Goku and Vegeta should install some sound proof walls.”

Chichi walked over, running her fingers through Bulma’s hair. “You know, I miss that perm you used to have.”

“I’m not getting another afro,” the heiress said, pulling her lover down to the bed. It was their greatest secret, it was a surprise they kept it all of this time. If anyone found out the truth, Bulma could just imagine the horror that would erupt from this. “So, how about I pop in a movie and you go to town on me?”

Chichi giggled. “I must be taking after my ex-husband…only around you am I so…hungry.”

* * *

 

Tarble sat down on the sofa just as his mate left for practice. The small saiyan planned to take a nap and almost got what he wanted until he felt a sting from down below. The prince’s eyes opened. That was odd. Tarble attempted to close his eyes once more, but the stinging changed almost instantly. His eyes watered as the pain intensified. The prince tried to move, but he couldn’t. Instead, his body was acting on strange instincts. His tail could move. Tarble wished to move it in a way that would help him up, but that didn’t seem like it was going to be possible.

He cried out in pain as he felt wet. Something had burst all over the sofa. The prince could smell it, but there was no blood. That didn’t stop the panic that was growing inside of him as pulses went up and down his spine. He screamed more than once, holding on to the couch in agony. Hours went by, but he remained in place, the pulses were growing stronger. The prince felt the need to push more than once. His tail had moved between his legs so that it could catch something. It was only then that the prince realized that he was going through labor. Tarble whimpered in pain, cursing his mate for touching him. A hole in his stomach finally opened up and his mind went blank as instincts he never knew he possessed took over.

The younger prince grabbed his stomach, rubbing it as he pushed. He looked down his body, seeing black hair. His tail moved forward, grabbing a chest and bringing the crying newborn into the world. Tarble pulled back, feeling something else fall out of his stomach. He didn’t pay attention to it though as he found the strength to sit up. His tail lowered, placing his son into his arms for the first time. Tarble pulled the cord free with his teeth, before looking over his child.

A purr rocked through his throat as his son stared up at him. Black eyes that were clearly those of royal saiyan blood were staring back at him. The crying had stopped as the child took in his scent. The bond between them was being formed. Tarble grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped up his son, the boy finally smiled as it nibbled on the prince’s chest. Tarble had begun to feel some pressure there and brought the boy’s lips up. There was some pain, but after what he had just gone through, Tarble wasn’t going to complain. He ended up purring as the boy ate his fill. “Now what to call you?” He and his mate hadn’t really thought up a name. Yamcha had wanted them to just wing it. Beautiful, it was the only word he could think right now. The longer Tarble stared, the more he was falling in love. His son’s small tail had wrapped itself around his wrist. The baby purred as it popped free from his chest. “Hmm, Negi…no. Onuin…no…” The boy was cooing in his arms as the perfect name evaded him. The prince rocked his son, feeling the boy’s small purrs as it napped against him.

Tarble suddenly knew what was missing. He smiled, feeling tears well in his eyes. “Yuuzu.” He said the name more than once, committing it to memory.

Deciding that he didn’t want to stay on the couch, Tarble got up, discovering that his stomach was healed. The prince didn’t look back at the mess on the couch, but instead moved to his bedroom. Yuuzu was still purring in his sleep as the prince sat down on the bed he shared with his mate. Slowly, he rocked the boy as he himself fell asleep. Tarble had forgotten how tired he was from earlier.

* * *

 

Yamcha grumbled as he headed up the elevator. It been a long practice. He just wanted to go and relax for a bit. Maybe Tarble would rub his feet? Mud covered him since it had started to rain in the middle of practice, but his coach told them that they had to remain.

The human got off the elevator, planning to tell his mate that he was going to shower, when he saw the mess in the living room. The couch was beyond wet. It was stained with some kind of fluid and blood. There was some strange bloody thing on the floor. It looked like an organ or something… Yamcha felt scared and went to look for his lover.

The human was running through their apartment in a panic, when he finally found Tarble asleep in their bed. “Thank Kami! I thought something happened!” he said loudly, only to freeze in place as a loud cry came from the sheets. Yamcha stared down as Tarble grabbed who had ended up beside him. The human looked between his mate and son, wondering why his lover never called him. The room filled with purrs as Tarble got the boy’s cries under control. “Is that…who I think it is?” Yamcha asked.

Tarble nuzzled his face into his son’s forehead, causing Yuuzu to touch his face. “He was born this morning.

“Babe, why didn’t you call me?” Yamcha felt left out. Did Tarble not want him around or something?

Tarble thought that over. “I didn’t even think of that. All I could do was let instinct do what it does best.” The boy nudged his chest, asking for milk. “You have an appetite, I’m going to have to double what I eat normally if you keep this up.”

Yamcha watched his son in awe. The baby boy was suckling at Tarble’s chest…which was pretty strange for him. The human didn’t think that was plausible…but then again, Tarble wasn’t human. “So, what should we name you?”

“Yuuzu,” the prince stated, purring as he felt his son’s tail tighten around his wrist. It was a good indicator that the boy liked his name.

“That’s a little strange… can’t we…” The human stopped when his mate growled. There was no getting past it. Tarble had picked a name and wasn’t going to let up. “I guess it will have to grow on me.”

Tarble smiled as his son pulled up. Having his fill, Yuuza attempted to climb up his chest. “You know, Daddy hasn’t held you yet.”

Yamcha turned red. It was strange hearing that word attached to his name. Never did he think that he would be a father, even with how much he wanted it. The prince handed the boy over and the human felt lightheaded. “I keep thinking this is a dream and I’m going to wake up without you.”

Tarble leaned over, kissing his human on the lips. “Baby, it took me long enough to find you. I’m not going anywhere.” The prince looked down at his son. “We should have another.”

Yamcha’s eyes went wide. “But you have a cycle…and I thought you didn’t…When did you…?” The human felt himself being pulled in more than one direction as his son was taken from him and placed in a nearby bassinet. “Babe, don’t confuse…” Those heavenly lips found his once more.

“Stop fretting.” Tarble purred. “When the time comes for it to happen again, I won’t be as opposed to it.” He felt a pair of lips on his own and smirked. “It was painful though. I felt like I was being ripped in two.”

“You should have called me,” Yamcha said. He was still trying to figure out how the prince had done everything on instinct alone.

“I was fine. But that’s not what’s important now.” The prince was straddling his lap, which confused the human. “After so much pain, did you think that I would go without pleasure?”

Yamcha turned red as he was pushed back on the bed. “Babe?”

“I think it’s time I reminded you who the real top in this relationship is.” Tarble smirked evilly.

The rest of the night, Yamcha felt his head against the pillows as he was taken over and over again by his mate. It was strange, their son only stopped them to feed a few more times and to get a diaper change more than once, but none of that stopped Tarble. The prince was out to prove that they could remain as active as possible with a child and the human found that he couldn’t deny his lover. “Oh, Babe…deeper.”

* * *

 

Epilogue

10 years later…

Vegeta rolled his eyes. They were having a massive meal at their house. How many people were even coming? He had no idea. The prince expected Kakarot and their son to get the grub for tonight. Vegeta grinned as he thought of his perfect little warrior. Verrot was the perfect blend of both of his parents. The boy has his pride, but strangely enough was as humble as Kakarot was. The boy carried his royal eyes and features, but there was more of a mixture when it came to hair.

The prince sensed some arrivals. Nappa and Raditz were on their way. That kid of theirs was already here with that bucket of bolts. Apparently, they were going to be grandparents. Vegeta rolled his eyes at such nonsense. Of all of the things for Kabu to mate with, it had to be an android. At least there was hope in their second child, Onuin. That boy was proving to be a lot bulkier, but he followed Verrot around like he was in charge…actually all of the children did that, even Yuuzu did.

Vegeta stepped outside, finding that they weren’t the only ones to arrive. His future son and Gohan has just landed. It had to be the amount of human in them, but they were the only ones that had produced a girl. Pan was playing tag with Onuin in the grass.

The fire pit was full of wood, telling him that Kakarot had filled it. His mate was near. A pair arms came around the prince and he grinned. “So how did it go?”

Before Goku could answer, Verrot went into a lofty story about him taking down a bear, causing the entire party to laugh.

Minutes later, Yamcha came in with Tarble. Yuuza and Verrot joined the game of tag. Vegeta couldn’t help but laugh at how much his brother had changed. The once playboy was now a devoted mother and homemaker, pregnant with his second child even.

Vegeta was still waiting for two others to show up. It had been hard on him when Trunks and Goten moved out. The two got themselves an apartment and today was the day they were bringing their lovers to dinner. It struck Nappa as odd that the boys didn’t decide on each other, until Yamcha pointed out that they had been raised as siblings, plus it would be confusing for Gohan and Goten if they both shared a Trunks.

Trunks showed up before Goten did. They all took in a young man with darker skin. The present-day Trunks explained that this guy’s name was Uub. It was a strange name, but the prince accepted it. Vegeta could sense the power there. He could have strong grandchildren with that bloodline.

Food was passed around, but there was still no sign of Goten. Everyone was starting to think the boy had forgotten until the half-blood dropped down. Meat was dropped. Saiyans stood. Each and every one of them as stunned. “Guys, you know Marron?”

Goku gaped at his son. Krillin’s daughter… weren’t all saiyan’s gay? How was Krillin going to take this?

Vegeta walked forward, looking over the girl. She glared at him, telling him that she wasn’t going to back down. He sighed. “I figured that you would be the straight one.”

Goten turned red. “What gave you that clue?”

The group turned to Vegeta. “You’re half human, it was bound to happen sooner or later.” He grabbed some rabbit from the fire. “That and you were never good at hiding your stash.”

Goten turned even redder as Marron laughed. “Mom told me that you two should come over…she said something about my dad wanting to apologize.”

Goku took a deep breath. It looked like everything was finally going to be alright with the world. He walked up to his prince, kissing his neck. “Vegeta…I love you.”

The prince turned red, then whispered something in his mate’s ear. The Earth saiyan’s eyes lit up as the prince rolled his eyes. Sure, there was reason to be excited, but he wasn’t looking forward to the torture that awaited him. But as he found himself looking into the eyes of his warrior, Vegeta melted. This was where he belonged. After decades of bad luck, the prince could finally say that he won the jackpot. Looking around him, he knew he wasn’t the only one. It was as if they had all won.

Goku grabbed a glass, announcing his own news, but the prince didn’t hear him. All Vegeta did was grab his mate’s face, pulling him down into a kiss. This was the spit in Frieza’s face for thinking he could destroy their race… this was his reason for existing. His warrior was his. “I love you, Kakarot.”

Goku purred as he looked over the scene before them. “Not a day goes by that I don’t thank you for bringing me back.”

“I guess a wager can be good for some people.” Vegeta chuckled.

Nappa rolled his eyes as Raditz looked over his son and the strange contraption that was their son-in-law. “Do you regret anything?”

Raditz turned, wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck. “Are you asking if I regret gambling with you, Old Man?” The two kissed, causing their children to gag.

Future Trunks was holding his mate’s hand as the two cuddled into each other. Gohan looked content with his choice of cards. Neither of them wanted to put a bigger bet on the table at this point in their lives. They were settled.

Tarble looked around him with a grin. He kind of couldn’t help but think that most of this was because of him. Yamcha stayed close, rubbing the younger prince’s pregnant belly. “What are you thinking about?” the human asked.

Tarble grinned. “See, losing a bet isn’t that bad is it?”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard for me to look at this. I worked on this series for a long time, so I knew it would have to end eventually. I do get that it feels rushed, I just didn't want the story to become stale. Anyway, thank you for reading this story. I'll be back with a new yaoi tale soon. I believe this time slot is going to be taken by the sequel to The Art of Sharing. So, if you liked that story, Sharing is Caring should be out next sunday. 
> 
> PS, if you thought Satan was the afro man that Chichi was sleeping with, you were wrong. She was sleeping with Bulma, if you didn't get the reference in this chapter. I thought it would be a fun twist to the story.


End file.
